Consiquences of a Letter
by ItDoesntMatterToYou
Summary: When Stacie receives a strange letter from twenty years into her past, it seems as if her life will never be the same. Sequel to 'Tears', Read and Review please. 2DxOC
1. The Letter

WARNING – YOU NEED TO READ 'Tears' IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS. THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL. READ TEARS FIRST!

Anyways. Thank you everyone for everyone who wished me happy birthday, forgot to mention that in the other story :L

This chapter is just the letter. There will be more up soon; I just thought that this would be a nice way to start the story off.

Anyways, enjoy...

* * *

Dear Stacie

I don't know if you know this, but we named you, me and your father that is.

If you're reading this, then we have probably passed on or you have found out that you are not who you have always thought you were. We are not all great with words, considering that school wasn't our strong point, but what we are writing comes from the heart. We made a very hard decision when we decided to give you away. We didn't want to, we wanted to raise you as any other couple would, but neither me or your father was ready. We are both 16 at this time. We could have kept you. We both finished school and were ready for anything. We were both ready for whatever life would throw at us, but not you. Not me getting pregnant. It happened so sudden. We were thinking of keeping you, but as soon as my water broke so suddenly, three months earlier, I knew that I couldn't look after you. Your father didn't want to give you away, but I explained that it was for the best, for you and for us. We figured that you would be better off without us.

You came out to be such a beautiful baby. You're probably reading this saying 'yeah, yeah, that is what every mother would say about their child', but we are telling the truth. We didn't want to be around you for long, because we didn't want to get too attached. You were born premature, so we wanted to make sure that you were going to go to a loving couple who we knew would take care of you.

That is when we found Mary and George. The same day you were born. They were coming from the medical room. Mary had just found out that she was unable to have a child. She started talk to George about how she would love to have a child and how she wanted to always tuck a child in at night. She was talking about how she would have taken care of a baby and how she wanted one so badly so that they would be a complete family. (I was a bit of an eavesdropping teenager in case you're wondering how I knew this) So I got talking to them. I just knew that they were going to be fantastic parents to you. We agreed to keep in touch, but made sure that we would never be allowed to see you. I was afraid of how I would react, but Mary insisted that we would accept pictures of how you grew.

Your father and me had met in school and had gotten together. Your father was from Ireland. I was from England. Your father moved from Ireland in year 9 and was bullied for his accent. It was just a normal accent, but it wasn't the same as the English one. I always hated seeing people get bullied, but I would never usually do anything. However, your father was an exception.

When we looked at you, we were somewhat astonished. Your eyes were sky blue and your hair was tinted purple. The doctors said that your hair was purple because you were born premature.

You may think that we are the worst people in the world at this moment, but you must know that we love you.

Love from, your loving parents even though we will probably never meet,

Catherine Kelly and Philip Curt

P.S. we know that we should have put this at the top, but if you were able to reach the bottom, then you would want to know more about yourself.

You were not the only child I was carrying. You were born a twin with a brother. We called him Sean. You we not born identical, but you were both born gorgeous.

* * *

Okay, next chapter will be up soon. I don't have much homework to do, because it's nearing the end of the school year in England, so the teachers dont really give a flying fuck!

I would love a review. The first person to do so will get a virtual pile of chocolate ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Terribly sorry it's late. I really have no excuse. It started off fast, then it slowed down half way.

Anyways, Thank you everyone who reviewed. Just because I'm nice, you can all have virtual chocolate. Even you lot who did not review. I'm kind like that, see. If you were slightly confused by the letter, that would mean that YOU HAVEN'T READ TEARS! I did warn you. Now, if you still have no idea what I'm talking about, go back onto the Gorillaz story page and look for 'Tears' and click on it. Or you could go on my profile page and look at my stories, then click on Tears. That better have worked.

Oh, and thank you so much Lady STRiPES. I used the summary. Thank you so much :)

Anyways, I'm going to do this chapter from authors POV. Tell me what you think, if I should carry on like this or go back to first person.

Next chapter... (sorry if there's any mistakes)

* * *

Stacie sat on the edge of her bed. One corner of both the pages of paper were crumpled from her tight grip on it. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. The papers each had small dark misshapen circles in different places on it, which caused some of the 20-year-old ink to smudge. This caused more tears to fall from Stacie's eyes, which would then fall onto the papers.

Stacie didn't know how to feel. There was a mixture of emotions surging through her body. The only thing she could let out was tears. Then more tears from the tears that had already spilled out of her purple eyes. She did regret listening to 2D, but at the same time, she didn't. He told her to read the letter.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Stacie snapped her head to look at the door. She didn't know what to do. She was shaken by the letter. There were still so many questions she needed to be answered.

"Stace?" 2D's voice was faint from the other side of the closed door.

Stacie dropped the letter in her lap and whipped her eyes and cheeks, ridding of the tears that were occupying them. "C-Come in." She tried not to sound upset, but the crack in her voice gave away her emotions.

There door slowly opened. 2D's blue head of hair came into vision, then the rest of his body. He walked to Stacie's bed and crouched down in front of her. He smiled at her. "You awrigh'?" he whispered. He wanted to sound comforting, but felt that he had failed when Stacie's expression didn't change.

Stacie didn't know what to say. She sniffed and looked at 2D in his eyes. She said the first thing that came into her head and the last thing that she read. "2D, I've g-go' a brother." Her voice broke into a sob as she spoke.

2D threw his arms around her, noticing that she needed a hug. He shushed her as she cried on him.

She sniffed and pulled away from him. "An' my mother was sixteen when she 'ad me." She burst into more tears once she had finished.

2D pulled her in for a hug again. Obviously, she wasn't finish crying. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, while shushing her.

"Why am I cryin', 2D?" she sniffed and pulled away from him.

2D looked at her, trying to search his brain for something to say. "Maybe your happy?" he didn't know what else to say.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sad. Bu' I don' know why." Tears started to fall again from her confusion.

2D's curiosity got the better of him. "Erm, Stace? Can I read i'?" he pointed to the letter on the lap.

She nodded in response and handed him the letter. She put her legs on the bed and hugged them.

2D read through the letter. Once he had finished, he looked up at Stacie. She was still crying and didn't look back at him.

2D stared at her for a moment, and then hugged her. Stacie put her legs off the bed and hugged him back. She sniffed a few times.

"Maybe i's 'cus you gave Mary an' George an 'ard time?" 2D asked.

Stacie sniffed one last time. "Prob'ly." She said. She didn't want to see Mary or George just yet, she wanted to wait, maybe until she got more information on who her parents were and about her apparent brother.

2D was staring at Stacie with a worried expression. "You awrigh', yeah?" he half whispered.

Stacie wiped her eyes and smiled, looking like she had not been crying. "Yep, 'm fine." she stood up and stretched. She made the noise that you make when you have a tired stretch, and then exhaled loudly. "Well, I go' a brotha." She raised her eyebrows and gave an uncomfortable smile, not necessarily to 2D, but to the situation.

2D nodded slowly, confused at her change of state.

"Well, I gotta ge' changed. So you can, jus', ge' ou'." She said, waving her left arm in the direction of the door.

2D tilted his head, "Really? Do I 'af[have] to?"

Stacie frowned at him. "Wha' d'you fink?"

2D sighed at his defeat. "Fine." he stood up and dragged his arms behind him to the door.

Stacie opened her bedroom door, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white over-sized Trend Setter t-shirt on. 2D was standing, leaning against the wall in front of her door, but he stood upright when Stacie came out of her room.

She smiled at him. "Can you come wif me ta ge' a new phone, 'cus the one you gave me is annoyin'?"

2D folded his arms. "Wha's wrong wif i'?" he asked, playfully.

Stacie rolled. "I's crap." She said, walking in front of him.

"Oh, really?" He looked away from her. "Then maybe I come wif you."

Stacie shrugged. "Okay, I'll jus' go on my own." She started down the corridor.

2D, after realizing that Stacie wasn't going to come back and ask him to come with her again, ran up to her. "Fine, I come." He sighed out.

Stacie shook her head. "I knew you would." She laughed.

2D put on arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and made a loud 'mwcha' noise.

Stacie smiled to herself. She looked up at 2D.

He looked back down at her and stopped, stopping Stacie as well. She gave him a confused look. 2D smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed him back. She shuffled with him to the wall and pushed his back on it.

They both heard the sound of someone snickering. They pulled apart and looked in the direction of the elevator. The doors were closing, but in front of them was Murdoc.

Stacie looked down at the ground in embarrassment and 2D took his back off the wall.

Murdoc pointed his fingers at the both of them. "So, a'[are] you two...?"

Stacie lifted her head up and looked behind her, unable to look someone in the eye without laughing. 2D nodded slowly at him and glanced down at Stacie.

Murdoc walked passed them, chuckling to himself.

Stacie looked up at 2D, holding back her laugh, which she was trying to keep in the back of her throat. 2D was looking back at her with the same problem.

Once Murdoc had turned the corner, they burst into fits of laughter.

"Wha' are you laughin' at?" 2D managed to choke out.

Stacie shook her head. "I don' know. Wha' are you laughin' at?" she also choked out from her fits of laughter.

2D ended up falling on the floor laughing. They each didn't know why they were laughing.

Once 2D had calmed down, he stood up and attempted to help Stacie up, but she was still in fits of laughter.

2D managed to pull Stacie to her feet and they got into the lift.

"I would say we could take a car...bu'...I don' fink we can." 2D said, looking down at his feet as they were waiting in the lift.

Stacie looked at him. "Why no'?" she didn't mind not going in a car, she was just curious for a reason.

2D scratched the back of his head. "'Cus...well...I can'...exac'ly drive." 2D timidly answered.

Stacie bursts into fits of laughter. "Who gives a fuck if I still lived wif my paren's, you can' drive!" she said in between gasps for air.

"I's no' funny. I jus' don' 'ave a licence, bu' I still can drive." 2D stated, a little embarrassed.

Stacie calmed down and leaned on the lift wall, sill letting out the odd laugh. "I be' you failed your test."

2D tilted his head left to right repeatedly, wondering what to say, but then it turned into a nodded. "Yeah." he said, letting out a laugh.

Stacie nodded. "Knew i'." She carried on laughing.

But, 2D noticed something in Stacie's words, which stopped him from laughing. "You called 'em your paren's." 2D said. He wasn't exactly directing it to Stacie, he just thought about it out loud.

Stacie stopped laughing and pressed her head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. She licked her lips and bit her lower one, not knowing how to reply. "Yeah, well...they're no'." Stacie pointed out.

2D didn't know how to carry the conversation on, so he changed it. "Le's ge' the car keys."

Stacie looked at 2D. "You really wan' me ta drive?"

2D nodded. "Yeah, i's betta than the bus."

The lift doors opened and the two of them walked out.

"Bu' I crashed my car a month afta I go' my licence. So, fink abou' wha' your sayin'." She warned him.

2D shrugged. "Jus' drive."

Stacie's mouth shaped into a smile. "Okay."

* * *

"Did you see the look tha' fuckin' tart in the shop gave me?" Stacie said to 2D as they were walking out of the Vodafone store. "Fuckin' cow. Wha' exac'ly did I say?"

"Are you sure she was lookin' a' you?" 2D questioned, with his hands in his pockets.

Stacie gave 2D the are-you-thick-or-something look. "_Yes_."

2D shrugged. "She's prob'ly jus' an opiniona'ed person."

Stacie looked up at 2D. "D'ya know, tha's prob'ly the mos' smar'es' fing I've 'eard you say taday." She smiled at him.

"'Par' from the letta."

Stacie rolled her eyes at him. "No' really, 'cus tha' made me cry."

2D put his arm around Stacie's shoulder and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Aww, 2D, tha' would be a lo' swee'a if you didn' 'ave your arm on my sore shoulda." Stacie said, looking up at 2D.

"Oh, sorry." 2D took his arm off Stacie's shoulder, looking down at the floor. "Fo'go'[forgot]. A'[are] you 'ungry?"

Stacie looked down and shrugged; shrugging didn't hurt her as much as it did before. "Dunno. Are you?" she looked up at 2D.

2D put a thoughtful look on his face. "Wha' d'you wan' 'o[want to] ea'?"

Stacie put a finger on her lip in thought. "Chips." She said, smiling.

* * *

"Aw, you two look perfect together." Orianna complimented Stacie and 2D.

Stacie thought Orianna was just teasing, but Orianna actually did mean it. "Heh, funny." Stacie said, rolling her eyes and leaning on the bar top.

"No! Seriously." Orianna put a shocked face on.

"Bu', you are gorgeous." 2D had his arm around Stacie. He kissed her cheek.

Stacie flinched. "Yeah, wha'eva." She felt an itch on her right eyebrow and lifted her arm up to scratch it.

"You are though." Orianna said, walking to a man who had just sat on a barstool.

Stacie looked at her finger. "Shit!" her finger had blood on it, which would mean that she had scratched her scab. She got up and walked as fast as she could to the woman's bathroom.

Orianna turned her head back to 2D from the punter. "She really likes you, yanno."

"Well, I like 'er too." 2D said, smiling.

Orianna nodded. "But you can't tell anyone about what she told you."

2D looked at Orianna in confusion.

"About David." Orianna said to 2D.

"Oh, righ'.Is tha' 'er uncle?" 2D questioned, looking like he was understanding the conversation.

Orianna nodded.

"Don' worry, I won'." 2D said, knowing what she was talking about.

"I know abou' it." said the person who was sitting beside 2D, who had a familiar voice.

2D hadn't even noticed anyone sitting next to him, who turned out to be Murdoc. "Murdoc? When did you ge' 'ere?"

Murdoc nodded. "Nice of you to finally notice me, dullard. I jus' came in, dents." Murdoc seemed frustrated.

"What? She told you?" Orianna was shocked. This was Stacie's secret, who she never told anyone. And she has just told two people who she had met about 2 weeks ago.

"Well, ya see, no' exactly." Murdoc took a sip from his beer. "I was standin' outside the door when she was shoutin' at faceache, over 'ere. So, it was no surprise that I heard. The whole of Essex probably knows."

Orianna slapped her head in frustration. "You can't tell _anybody_, okay?"

The both men nodded.

"An' 2D, I suggest you don' be suggestive with her. She really doesn't like it." Orianna instructed.

2D nodded. "I know."

The double doors swung open and a frustrated sigh/growl came from a very pissed of Claudia. She walked/stomped to the bar and sat on the stool. "Yet another." She said behind gritted teeth.

Orianna picked up a glass and started to fill it up, noticing her sister needed a drink. "Yet another what?"

"Job gone down the drain." She said, staring at the bar top with an angry stare and still gritted teeth.

"You go' sacked?" Orianna put the small glass with double vodka in it in front of Claudia.

Claudia nodded and swallowed the drink. "Fuckin' bastard. I show him what I can do." She was about to stand up, but Orianna leaned over the bar and grabbed her arm, making sure she didn't leave.

"Don' worry. You can always find another job." Orianna said, pulling Claudia's arm so she would sit back down.

"You could always try page three, luv." Murdoc suggested [I don't know about any other countries, but in The Sun newspaper in England, page 3 has women in the nude, not very nice] he was absolutely stunned at the sight of this women. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. The best part of her, in his opinion, was that she had breasts. They had to be a size D at least. He was not going to let this one slip through his fingers.

"Tha's what I jus' got booted off from." Claudia lied in sarcasm.

"Really?" asked Murdoc, dumbfounded.

"No!" Claudia snapped. She had had a long and hard day; she was not bothered for the gullableness of people.

"Sorry, I was just sayin' you would look the part." Murdoc said, picking up his drink and walking over to the spare seat beside Claudia. Where he was asking so many questions and Claudia just ignored him.

Stacie came out from the toilet. "Oh, hi Claudia...and...Murdoc." she said as she passed them. She sat on the seat next to 2D, where she was sitting before.

"Y'awrigh' now?" asked 2D.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, jus' scratched it and then it star'ed bleedin'. No biggy." She said, pointing at her right eye.

2D put his arm over Stacie's shoulder again and kissed her cheek. "So, we were talkin' 'bou' how beau'iful you are." 2D said.

"No we wasn't. An' you're well warm." Stacie said.

"No, you're jus' cold." 2D replied, pulling Stacie towards him. "Why didn' you wear a jacke' or somefink?"

Stacie did her substitute shrug. "Dunno, couldn' be bovered, I fink." Stacie looked up at 2D, "Bu' I ain' cold."

2D chuckled. "Wha'ever you say."

"So, did you open the letter?"Asked Orianna, wanting to know what the letter was about.

Stacie just starred at Orianna. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want Orianna to know what the letter was about because then she would make a big fuss. Stacie snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned to 2D. "I feel sick, I wanna go." She said, standing up from the seat.

Orianna sighed in frustration. She knew this would happen. Stacie would either tell her, or totally ignore her. "Jesus, Stacie. Stop runnin' away." She said, directing her words to Stacie, even though she knew she wasn't going to answer.

2D looked at Orianna, then Stacie. "You're can' drive, Stace. You've 'ad-"

"I can still drive 2D." Stacie said, cutting 2D off, but not snapping at him. "I've only 'ad one pint, so le's go."

She walked out the door and waited outside for 2D to follow.

"Did she open it?" Orianna asked 2D.

2D nodded. "Wha' else would ge' 'er so annoyed." He said, as he got off his seat and headed for the door.

Stacie was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, waiting for 2D. She didn't know why, but she was so annoyed and aggravated. She just wanted to hit something, but she didn't want to hit _someone, _because she knew she would regret it afterwards.

The sound of the car door opening made Stacie look at it. 2D sat himself in the car and closed the door behind him.

"Are you awrigh'?" 2D warily asked Stacie. He knew she was upset, even though she wasn't showing it on her face.

She nodded. "Yeah, 'm fine." she turned to face him. "Le's go, shall we?" she put the keys in the ignition.

2D nodded sadly, "Yeah." he whispered. He didn't like the way she like to keep everything close to her chest, why couldn't she just tell him that she wasn't alright.

Stacie turned the key and the car started.

* * *

They came to red light, near Kong Studios.

It was a quite 11 'o' clock. There were no cars on the road, until one came rushing behind her.

Stacie sighed in frustration, trying to keep calm, but the tooting from the car behind her didn't do any good. There was no reason to beep at them, there was still a red light.

2D knew she was getting annoyed, she was breathing slowly, like Murdoc would when he was annoyed. 2D put his hand on top of Stacie's, which was resting on the gear stick.

Stacie looked at the wary smile on 2D's face and she gave a smile back. For a moment, the noise stopped and Stacie felt calm. She could imagine birds singing, calming her frustrated self.

But then the honking caught into Stacie's head.

"I swear, if I 'ear another 'onk fr-" she stopped talking and took her seat belt off, because the driver behind them wouldn't stop tooting.

"Stace-" 2D stopped talking from the slam of the door on Stacie's side.

Stacie stormed over to the car behind her. The driver of the car got out of his car as well.

"Wha' d'you wan'?" the driver shouted at Stacie.

Stacie didn't bother answering him, she wanted to get straight to the point. Her fist hit the man's face with massive force, sending him to the floor. Stacie bent down and smashed his face in with her fists. She would have put him unconscious if it wasn't for someone pulling on Stacie's arms getting her away from him. She didn't struggle to get away from him, she shook whoever's hand were on her and walked off.

2D was standing beside the car, panicking. Stacie looked behind her, slightly confused. Who grabbed her off that bloke? When she looked behind her, she saw Murdoc, so it must have been him who stopped her knocking out the man.

"Is-is 'e awrigh'?" 2D asked, panicking. "Does 'e need a docta or anyfink?"

Murdoc pushed Stacie, telling her to carry on. "Leave 'im." He said, frustrated.

Stacie didn't answer, she just kept to herself. She even walked past their car with her head down.

The car came up beside Stacie, with Murdoc driving. "Ge' in Stacie. You can ge' away faster." Murdoc shouted at her.

Stacie walked to the car and opened the back door and sat in. She couldn't be bothered to answer Murdoc or argue. The car would get her away faster and home faster.

Stacie slammed her door and jumped on her bed, crying in her pillow. She was so confused. Why was she so annoyed?

There was a gentle knock on her door.

Stacie didn't answer, she just wanted to be alone right now.

"Stace." 2D said softly. "Are you gonna be awrigh'?"

Stacie didn't answer. She wanted to be alone.

The door slowly opened. "Stacie? Wha's wrong?" 2D slowly walked to Stacie's bed.

"Jus' go away." She said, letting out a cry after she spoke.

2D sat on Stacie's bed and leaned over her, hugging her. "I'm no' oin' anywhere, I promise."

* * *

Finally finished the chapter!

Well, thanks for reading. A review would always be nice. Hint hint. Smiles :)


	3. Second Letter

Dear Stacie.

16th October 1982

My darling Stacie, this was written when you were 4 months old, when you said your first word. 'Bang', that was what Mary said it was. She said that she had no idea why you said that, but she was happy. When she called me to tell me about it, I was over the moon. I didn't know if it was classed as a proper word, but that didn't matter. I'm not going to tell you about that, Mary has probably told you about the whole thing.

I was sent a photo of you, the one with you in the basket and a bow in your hair. Mary said it was taken professionally. She said that she was going to put it in a big frame in the living room and put it on the wall. She was ecstatic on the phone. I only wish I could have that experience.

I still don't regret giving you up. Your father and me are living with my parents, the house is small though. It wouldn't have been right for a new born baby to grow up in, let alone two. I don't know if I should have put a picture of your brother in this envelope, but I did. Your father told me not to, because it might upset you, but neither of us have met you, so we don't know how you would feel about it. I'm sorry if this makes you upset.

We both love you.

11th July 1983

This was written just after I got an ecstatic call from George, explaining that you have just taken your first steps. You were just over a year old. I received another photo of you. You look so different from your last picture, a lot bigger with more hair. Your eyes are the same though, big and blue. I cried at the picture, as I did with the last one.

I just think it's amazing how someone can grow so fast and then be able to stand on two feet and walk. I wish I could have been with you. But like I wrote before, it doesn't feel right.

We both still love you.

6th September 1985

This is the day we received a call that you will be going to nursery school. We were told that the school will be situated down the road from our home, so it was important that we moved. We thought it was for the best, I couldn't face seeing you in person. Mary and George insisted that we stayed, but I couldn't bear the fact that I will be so close to you and not be able to speak to you, as I might not be able to control my actions.

So, we moved to Manchester, in a little village. We live in a small house, with two bedrooms. I said that we should have two bedrooms because I wanted a child. I wanted a baby that we could actually keep this time. I know I sounded selfish, but Philip understood. We had gotten married and thought it would be right. I still regret giving you away, now that we are both 20 years of age we are more mature. We would be able to look after a child now more than ever. But, then again, we were sixteen then, and 20 now, so there is a big age gap and we might not have been able to look after you then.

But, just yesterday, from when I wrote this, Phil had received a call from the mother of the two people who I had given Sean to, there was a problem. Both of them had severe food poisoning. They were both moved to hospital because there body temperature had risen to 43 degrees celsius. We were asked if we could take back Sean and keep him. I said yes without hesitation. The couple who I had given Sean to were very good people, but I wanted you or Sean. I needed one of my children. So, Sean is now going to live with us in the second room. He looks like you, just his nose and lips, the rest of his features are more masculine that yours.

We love you, even though we have no idea what you are like, but we love you. Even if you were a mad fire starter, it won't matter. You came from me and the man I still love, so you still get my love.

Catherine Kelly and Philip Curt

x

* * *

Dunno why I didn't right this quicker. I just got back from work experienxce and have been out with my friends when I put the last chapter up, I am having a lazy Sunday and decided to right this. I am so not looking forwards to school tomorrow. I'm only there for 2 hours! Wtf is the point in that? But, then i get to kick back for the summer, yay!

Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. I'm actually getting a life and going out and about, so I can't promise it will be up really soon. Smiles :)


	4. Chapter 2

YAY! Schools-Out-For-Summer!

Oh, I haven't read over this, sorry for any mistakes. There are probably louds, so just post in a review what you didn't understand. I have a very bad memory and this was written over a few days, so the story probably changed half way through the story. Sorry if that actually happen :L

* * *

Stacie was sitting on her bed with her feet up, and her back resting on 2D's shoulder. She had a tear in her eye, but she fought back the rest. She had done absolutely nothing since the incident with the impatient geezer. She would just walk around Kong studios and not go out. She didn't want to go out. She couldn't face someone out there. She refused to go outside with 2D to go to the shop. She found herself terrified of the front door.

2D was slightly concerned at Stacie not wanting to go out. She flinched when the doorbell rang. She was even scared when Orianna came in to give her the letter. He had asked her what was wrong, but she simply replied with saying that she didn't feel well. He noticed that this had started since the night when she flipped off at that guy. Was she scared that he might track her down?

She shifted her position so that her left shoulder was resting on 2D's.

2D put his arm around her. "Well, you're no' cryin' this time." He whispered to her.

She rubbed her nose. "No, I ain'."

"Bu' you're sad, ain' yeh?" 2D whispered.

Stacie inhaled loudly, then exhaled even louder. "yeah." she said.

2D tightened his grip on her, hugging her with one arm. "D'ya know wha' I do when I'm sad?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "Wha'?"

"I go ta the pe' store an' look at the cu'e animals." He smiled at her, hoping this would get her outside.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "Yeah, wha'eva." She whispered, loud enough for 2D to hear.

2D sighed in frustration. "Why no'?"

"I didn' say I wasn' gonna go." Stacie said, looking up at 2D.

2D smiled. "So you will?" he asked, almost exited.

Stacie shook her head. "No." She looked away from him.

"Woss[what's] wrong Stace?" 2D asked, sitting up straight and moving Stacie to sit up properly.

She shook her head. "Nofink. I jus' don' feel well." Stacie lied, looking down at her now fiddling fingers.

"I'm pre'y sure I ain' tha' fick, Stace."

Stacie looked up at 2D, then back at her hands, which were resting on her lap. "I...jus'...don' wanna go ou'."

2D reached his hand to her face and pulled the hair away from it, putting it behind her ear. "Why no'?"

Stacie bit her lip, not sure as to what to say.

There was a long silence in the room, as no one would speak, but Stacie admitted to something.

"I'm scared." She whispered, hoping 2D wouldn't hear.

He pulled her in for a hug, which she accepted, because he did hear what she had said. "Wha' a'[are] you scared of?" 2D asked.

"I-I spoke ta Mary." She said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Is tha' it?" 2D was sure it wasn't.

Stacie sniffed. "No." She replied simply.

"Then wha'?"

"I's David." She whispered.

2D pulled Stacie off him and tried to gain eye contact with her. "Wha' 'bou' 'im?" he asked after a failed attempt to look her in the eye.

"M-Mary said tha'...tha' 'e was le' ou' las' week." Stacie said, taking deep breathes.

2D was shocked. "What? How did he ge' such a short sentence?"

Stacie rubbed the back of her neck. "'Cus he pleaded no' guil'y."

* * *

-_FLASHBACK- _

Stacie was escorted to another room, away from where David, the judge and the jury was situated.

The room was small and had a monitor with a camera sitting on top of it at one end of the room. There was a seat in front of the monitor.

The tall women who had taken Stacie to the small room walked beside the chair and placed a hand on it. "You will be seated her, Miss Gillett."

Stacie slowly walked toward the seat and warily sat on it.

"Now, you will be able to hear everything that will be said in the court area and see everything that will happen in the court area, as will be the same for them. They will be able to hear and see everything in hear." She women said professionally.

Stacie looked down at her clothes. She wore a black shirt and black skinny jeans with a white tie. She had to dress formally, and they were the only formal pieces of clothing she owned. She had thrown away all her dresses and anything bubbly to make room for her new personality. She was no longer the funny, happy, bubbly and weak pacifist person everyone new. Now, she was a dark, stubborn and strong person, who would be sure to win a fight.

But now, she was scared. She was scared of what would happen, what if they didn't believe her? What if they made her live with him again? The home she was staying at was not very nice, but anywhere was better than living with her abusive uncle. She wanted someone she trusted with her, not some stuck up lanky blonde woman. She wanted Orianna. Her best friend. She had not walked away like the others. They all said that she had gone boring and weird. But not Orianna, she noticed something was up. It took Stacie a long time to build up her trust in anyone, and Orianna waited. Stacie had trusted Orianna enough to tell her what had happened.

"C-can I go get a drink of water, please." Stacie spoke as clear as she could, she didn't want to repeat herself, because then she would drop her head and tell the cork-prone woman that nothing was wrong.

The woman sighed. "Yes, but I'm going to have to keep your phone with me, standard procedures."

Stacie's stomach fell to the floor. She wanted to keep her phone with her, to call Orianna, to hear a familiar voice. "W-why?" she asked, scared of what the woman would answer.

"Because the court cannot trust people giving evidence with phones, it's just procedures." The woman said, looking like she was getting frustrated with Stacie.

Stacie bit her bottom lip and looked away from the snobby cow to stare at her lap. "Don't worry then." She whispered.

"Okay."

It was silent for what seemed to Stacie like an hour. She just wanted this whole thing to be finished.

The woman looked at her watch and then the clock on the wall. "Okay, the court is about to be underway. Are you ready Miss Gillett?" she asked.

Stacie nodded, even thought she wasn't, but what difference would that make? She looked at the monitor in front of her as it flickered on. It showed the court area. The jury was in one box, the judge was in another. There was also a box, which had glass walls, where David was standing with two men in suits behind him.

"Everybody, this is Stacie Gillett." Said the judge said to the crowd. She then picked up a few papers and spoke; it wasn't to the camera, just the court in general. "Is it true, Miss Gillett, that you are accusing David Gillett of physically, mentally and verbally abusing you?" she spoke in a strong, firm voice.

Stacie nodded, looking at the monitor, not the camera. "Yes." She said, as loud as her body would allow her to, which wasn't loud due to the timid state she was in.

The judge nodded. "Can you expand on that?"

Stacie bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to go through it all over again, not with David watching her. She tied her best not to look at the box where he was in again. She shook her head. "I don' want to." She said.

The judge sighed. "Miss Gillett, you need to understand that you need to say how Mr. Gillett was abusing you to be given as evidence in court."

Stacie shook her head again. "You've go' it written on paper, why can' you use that as evidence?" Stacie pleaded.

The judge sighed again in frustration. "Miss Gillett, you need you give the same statement in the court area as well as on paper. This is because Mr. Gillett had pleaded not guilty. Now, expand on how Mr. Gillett abused you."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Stacie shouted at the camera. She got up off the seat and kicked it to the other side of the room.

"MISS GILLETT!" shouted the woman in the room.

The judge was heard through the speakers saying, "Court suspended."

Stacie stormed to the door to try and get out for some air. She reached for the door handle and twisted it then pulled it. It didn't open. She then pushed it, but it still didn't open. Stacie was panicking at the locked door, and pushed and pulled at it. She then felt herself crying. She started to punch at the door and kick at it.

The woman stood on the other side of the room, scared of what the demented child would do next.

Stacie bashed her head against the door once and left it there, with her hands pressed against it as she sobbed. She then turned around, slid her back down the door, and sat on the floor, crying. She looked at the woman and stared at her.

The woman broke the eye contact fast, "Would you like to carry on." She said, trying to sound as professional as she could.

"What the fuck d'you fink?" Stacie shouted at her.

Then, she heard a bang from the speakers and the sound of her best friend's voice. "Stace? Stacie?"

Stacie picked up on Orianna's voice and shot up to the monitor. "Orianna?"

"Stace! Just tell the truth!" Orianna shouted. There was a big man standing behind her picking her up with one hand on her waist. Orianna protested. "Get off me!" she was being pulled back out of the room. "Be strong Stacie! Tell them everything!" Were her final words before the man heaved her ten feet off the ground and out of the court.

Stacie stared at the monitor in awe.

The woman behind her spoke in a wary tone. "I think that you would like to carry on."

Stacie turned sharply to face the woman. She slowly walked over to the chair she had thrown across the room and placed it in front of the monitor. She sat on it and looked at the woman, who had relaxed a bit. Stacie nodded to her.

The woman said something into her phone and then looked back at Stacie. "The court is in session." She said to her.

Stacie looked back at the monitor and looked at the judge as she spoke.

"Now, Miss Gillett, would you care to tell the court, in your own words, how you were abused by David Gillett." She spoke firmly.

Stacie closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and then let it out. She then opened her eyes and spoke. "Well...he would 'it me, call me names and shou' at me for no reason, tell me how I was a waste of space and how everyone would be be'er off wifou' me, including him. Then...he...he..." Stacie took a deep breath again and thought about how when this was over, she would be free from David. "He...he raped me." she swallowed and wiped her eyes, which had smudged eyeliner and mascara.

The jury gasped. Stacie didn't understand why, it was written on the papers in front of them.

"And when was the first time he hit you, Miss Gillett?" said the judge.

Stacie calmed herself again and spoke. "When 'e came back from the hostable[hospital] the day my paren's were in the crash."

The woman standing next to Stacie spoke into the camera. "She means _hospital_." She then moved away from the camera.

The judge spoke one last time. "I am now going to let Mr. Gillett's lawyer to defend him." the judge sat down on her seat.

A man stood up from a seat close to the judge and turned to the glass box where David was standing. "Would you remind the court, David Gillett, do you plead guilty, or not guilty?"

David spoke fast. "Not guilty."

"And would you also remind the court _why _you plead not guilty." Said the lawyer.

"Because it is all lies." David shouted.

Stacie burst out in shock. "NO IT'S NOT! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT!" she shouted at the monitor.

The lawyer then turned to the screen where Stacie could be seen. "But is it true, Miss Gillett, that you have self-harmed?"

Stacie leaned back in her seat. "Yes."

"And is it true, miss Gillett, that attacked David Gillett without being provoked by him?"

Stacie leaned forward. "Bu' tha' was only beca-"

"Answer the question with a simple yes or no, Miss Gillett." Said the lawyer, who was very sharp and impatient with his words.

Stacie calmed herself again. "Yes."

"And is it also true, that you _threatened _Mr. Gillett with a kitchen knife?" said the judge.

Stacie felt herself go small. He was making everything that she had done wrong seem a lot worse than what David had done to her. Stacie sighed slowly. "Yes."

The lawyer turned to the judge. "You see Your Honour. This is a confused and demented little girl, who has threatened to _kill _our defendant, _attacked _him, and even hurt herself. The case is simply the other way 'round. She has been hurting herself and told these...these _lies_ about her carer abusing her. She has even accused him of _killing _a woman, when it was a case of a simple miss stepping on a-"

"_THAT'S_ LIES! HE PUSHED HER! I KNOW HE DID!" Stacie shouted again at the monitor.

"Miss Gillett." Said the judge. "You will speak when addressed to."

Stacie sunk into her seat, knowing she was helpless now.

"And that, Your Honour, is how my defendant is not guilty. I rest my case." The lawyer sat back down.

The judge stood up. "Now, Stacie Gillett, how would you like to defend yourself against these accusations?"

Stacie sat up right. "Well, there is a reason for me hurting myself. There was a reason for threatening a person with a knife. There was also a reason for attacking him without being provoked." She simply said.

"And what were your reasons, Miss Gillett?" asked the judge.

"I hur' myself 'cus I wanted to, because I was having a hard time, 'cus I thought it would take away some of the pain. I threatened David-"

"Mr. Gillett." Interrupted the judge.

Stacie gave a frustrated sigh and nodded. "Mr. Gillett because he I came ou' of my room when the shou'ed stopped, an' found him a' the top of the stairs an' charla'e[Charlotte] was at the bo'om of the stairs. I ran down a saw tha' she wasn' movin' an' tha' she had blood on her head. So, tha's why I frea'ened[threatened] 'im...an' tha's when 'e stabbed me in the neck."

"And has Mr. Gillett stabbed you anywhere else?" asked the judge.

Stacie nodded. "On my thigh. 'E told the hostable tha' I did it myself, bu' I didn'. He did them to me."

"And why didn't you tell the hospital that Mr. Gillett gave you these injuries, instead of in your statement?"

Stacie frowned. She would have said 'what do you think?' but she remembered that she couldn't talk to the judge like that. "Because I was scared. Anybody in my situation would be."

The judge nodded. "And what was your reason for attacking Mr. Gillett?"

Stacie calmed herself again. "When he go' his curfew, I fough' tha' he wouldn' break i' or come near me, bu' I was wrong."

The judge nodded. "And why didn't you tell the police about this?"

Stacie didn't have a reason. "I didn' wan' to. I didn' fink it would make a difference."

The judge nodded. "Was this the only reason for attacking Mr. Gillett?"

Stacie shook her head. "I was wlkin' bak ta the home an' I saw him in the alley. He had attacked my friend, who was sittin' on the floor beside him with a bloody nose, I had to do somefink."

"And can you confirm the name of your friend?" asked the judge.

"Orianna Park." Stacie said.

"And why didn't you tell the police about this?" asked the judge.

"Orianna said tha' I should jus' say it in cour'." Stacie said.

The judge nodded. "Well, I don't think we would be able to take that into account, as you did not give this in your statement."

Stacie's eyes widened. She stood up. "What? Bu' my sta'emen'[statement] was givin' before this happened. Orianna was the girl who jus' burst in! You can ask 'er yourself!"

The woman who was standing next to Stacie put a hand on Stacie's shoulder, telling her to sit down.

Stacie slowly stank back into her seat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gillett, but we cannot take that into account, you should have told the police, as it is now your word against his." said the judge. She then turned to face David. "Mr. Gillett, do you admit to committing these crimes?"

David shook his head. "No Your Honour."

The judge then stood. "then, if nobody has anything else to say, the judge and the jury will discuss the matters and give, if there is, a sentence to Mr. Gillett."

The judge then walked out of the room and so did the jury. The monitor in front of Stacie flickered off and so did the sound.

The woman beside Stacie spoke. "Would you like to leave the room, or stay here until the court comes to a decision?"

Stacie was staring at the monitor in awe. "Stay 'ere."

The waited seemed so short. Usually, it would seem longer, but Stacie thought that everything would go back on her and nothing would happen.

The monitor flickered on and the room was visible. The judge and the jury were already in place.

"Due to the evidence and the denial in court today, David Gillett will be given a sentence." Said the judge. "Mr. Gillett will be given fifty four months imprisonment."

"What? You can't d-" David attempted to protest, but was cut off by the judge.

The judge looked left to right before speaking once more with the hammer in hand. "Sentence given to Mr. Gillett at one twenty three pm." She slammed the hammer on the desk and the people in the room started to shuffle, until the monitor turned itself off.

Stacie looked to her left, at nothing in particular. There was a tear rolling down the side of her cheek. Only four years, for doing all that to her, just four years.

-_END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

_

Stacie rubbed her eye tiredly. Had I fallen asleep? She thought. She looked up to find herself resting on 2D's chest on her bed.

2D was looking at the ceiling, but looked down at Stacie when he felt her move. "'Ello." He whispered to her, smiling.

She smiled back at him. "Hi." She sat herself up, supporting herself with one arm. "Was I 'sleep?"

2D nodded and sat up. "Yeah. you jus' fell 'sleep on me afta I asked you a question?"

Stacie nodded. "Sorry."

2D shook his head. "wha' a'[are] you sorry fo'?"

Stacie shrugged. "Dunno. Fa'[for] fallin' asleep on you...an' no' answerin' yer question."

"Oh, righ'." 2D scratched the back of his head. "So...why did David ge' a shor' sentence?"

Stacie sighed. "'Cus I did stuff to 'im and myself tha' back fired on me in court."

2D nodded. "'Kay. so, you 'appy you go' tha' off your chest?"

Stacie shrugged. "Don' make a dif'rence."

"So you ain' gonna do anyfink taday?"

Stacie shook her head. "Nope. No' ye'[yet]."

2D sighed. "Fine then." He stood up. "C'mon. You 'aven' ea'en anyfink all day taday."

He took Stacie's hand and stood her up.

"Did you ea' anyfink yestaday?" asked 2D as they walked out Stacie's bedroom.

Stacie shrugged. "Jus' dinner."

2D stopped and frowned at her. "No matta how bad fings ge' Stace, you need ta eat."

Stacie sighed and rolled her eyes at 2D. "Fuck off, yeah? I can go days wifou' food. So shu' i'."

2D shrugged. "Fine."

They walked into the kitchen to find Murdoc sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Lovin' the granddad fing you go' goin' on Murdoc." Said Stacie as soon as she saw the newspaper.

Murdoc shook his head and didn't take his eyes off the paper. "Piss off Stacie. I'm jus' checkin' if your friend Claudia decided to take my advice." Murdoc chuckled at his words.

Stacie and 2D walked to the fridge.

"Beware of the zombie indeed." Murdoc looked up at Stacie from the paper.

Stacie looked at Murdoc confused, but after looking down at the pyjama top, understood what he was talking about. "Piss off Murdoc." Her top was black with white writing reading 'beware of the zombie' and an arrow pointing upwards.

"Sorry Stacie, bu' you go' all your make up smudged and your hair's a bi' ruff." Murdoc looked back down at the newspaper and started flicking the page after looking at page 3 for quite some time.

"It's jus' eye liner Murdoc an' my 'air a'ways looks ruff." Said Stacie, sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

2D sat down with a bowl of cereal also. "So, Muds, 'ave you spoken ta Claudia since the nigh' at the pub?" he asked, chuckling under his breath.

Murdoc shot him a death glare. "You'd betta watch your mouth, faceache, or you won't be able ta see it any longer."

Rolled her eyes and carried on eating her cereal.

Murdoc leaned back in his chair once he had found something interesting to read in the paper. "'Ere, listen ta this, paedophile gets let out afta four years in prison. He had apparently killed someone as well, but wasn't charged for it."

2D had stopped chewing.

Stacie looked down at her cereal. She threw the spoon in the bowl, causing the milk to splash out. "I can' ea'." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

2D stood up and followed her. "Stace." He said as he walked out.

Stacie walked into her room and rubbed her face with her hands. She felt 2D's warm touch around her shoulders as he hugged her from behind.

"Don' worry Stace. I'll protec' you for as long as I can." 2D kissed her cheek. He noticed something on her neck.

A white vertical line was on the side. 2D moved her hair out of the way and traced it with his finger. Stacie turned her head one way, then the other, moving away and out of 2D's grip.

"Don' ask, righ'?" she said.

2D sighed. "Sorry, bu' I'm gonna."

Stacie threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Really? D'you 'af[have] to?"

2D stood in front of her. "Can you please tell me?" he gave his best puppy-dog look thing which Stacie did resist, but gave in because he asked and a small part of her wanted him to know.

She sighed. "Tha's where David stabbed me."

"wha' 'appened?"

"I don' really wanna talk 'bou' it. It was two millimetres away from my spine, so I would 'ave been paralyzed." She sighed. "An' I was more scared of wakin' up in 'ospi'al than the actual stabbin'."

2D smiled at her. "It weren' 'ard, was it?"

Stacie looked to the right and put a thinking face on. "It actually was."

2D laughed and so did she.

"Did you only ge' stabbed once?" asked 2D, not sure if he should ask.

Stacie bit her lip and shook her head. "On my leg."

2D frowned.

"Bu' I didn' go 'ospi'al[hospital] fo' it. I didn' wan' to an' David didn't really care." Stacie smiled at 2D, not sure if she should, but it might lighten up the mood.

2D walked over to 2D and hugged her.

For the rest of the day, 2D and Stacie just watched the television and fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Yes, the end _was _rushed. But, I do like to have reviews :)


	5. Chapter 3

Hellos! Sorry if it's late. I dont know why, I just never get on the computer because of my brother! He is soooooo annoying!

Nyways, here's the next chapter!...

I woke up with my back aching. I looked around to find that I was sleeping on the sofa, on top of 2D. I lazily sat up and starred at 2D, who was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, so I left him asleep on the sofa and left the room.

I had a shower and got dressed.

I came back into the living room and found 2D still asleep there. I wanted to leave him there, but decided that I was going to wake him up. I picked up a cushion and threw it at 2D, waking him up.

He rubbed his face and looked at me. "Mownin'." He said, lazily.

I sat down beside him. "Mornin'."

2D sat up. "Wha' time is it?"

"'bou', 'alf eleven, I fink."

2D rubbed his face again. "You're neva up this early."

"I know, it's weird." I said, putting on my thinking face.

"You loo' good in a shirt." Said 2D, complimenting my appearance.

"I know, i's no' all big t-shir's fer me." I smiled at 2D.

2D smiled, he leaned over and kissed me. He placed his hand on my waist, making me pull away from him.

"Can you moved your 'and please?" I asked, my head so close to 2D's.

2D moved his hand away quickly. "Sorry, in the mood, yanno." 2D chuckled nervously.

I smiled at 2D. "Don' worry, you shouldn' be sorry, i's my faul'. I'm jus' so damn frigid."

"No, Stace, it ain' your faul'. I know your frigid, so it's my fault."

I sighed. "Wha'eva."

"So, are you gonna come ou' taday?" asked 2D, I think he was trying to change the subject.

I shrugged. "May as well, can' stay in 'ere all my life."

2D's face lit up. "Good, 'cus you need ta buy a dress."

My jaw dropped. "What? No." I hated dresses. Actually, I despised them.

"C'mon Stace, you 'aven' go' a dress."

"'Ow d'you know I 'aven' go' a dress?"

2D put a finger on the corner of his mouth, in thought. "Well...do you?"

I looked to the corner, concentrating. "No – bu' tha's no' the poin'."

"C'mon Stace, you look like you'd sui' a dress."

I gave 2D a suspicious look. "Are you sure you're no' gay?"

2D gave her a serious look. "No, I ain' gay an' you said tha' you use ta try on dresses an' stuff wif Orianna befo'."

I shrugged. "Bu' tha' was jus' tryin' 'em on, no' actually goin' ou' in 'em, there's a difference. Wha' d'you wan' me ta ge' a dress fo' anyways?"

"'Cus of my birfday par'y."

Come to think of it, I hadn't actually asked him when his birthday was, "When is your birfday?"

"In 'bou' two weeks."

"An' why do I 'ave ta wear a dress?" I crossed her arms.

"'Cus i's a sui' an' dress par'y."

I gave 2D the what-the-fuck look. "Are you bein' serious 'bou' you no' bein' gay?"

2D gave me the you're-so-immature look. "No, I ain'. I'm goin' ou' wif you ain' I?"

I shrugged. "Fair poin'. Bu' I ain' wearin' a dress, I'll wear a sui'."

2D shook his head. "You go'a[got to] wear a dress."

I looked to my lower left. "Fine then, I ain' comin'."

"Please, Stace, this could be my birfday presen'."

I tutted. "Fine, wha'eva. I don' see 'ow i' can be your birfday presen', bu' jus', wha'eva."

"Good."

* * *

Me and 2D sat at in the kitchen eating a full English breakfast cooked by Russel. Murdoc, Noodle and Russel were sitting at the table as well, but Noodle wasn't really there, considering she had her headphone helmet on and didn't respond to anyone in the room.

I elbowed 2D to try to get his attention. "We need ta go ta the pub so I can tell Charlie tha' I can work tanigh'."

2D looked at me confused. "Wha' d'you actually need ta work fo'?"

"I need some money so maybe I can star' payin' you ren' or somefink."

Russel and 2D said no together, but Murdoc said yes.

Russel gave Murdoc a serious look, then looked at me. "Stacie, you don' need to pay us any money, don't listen to whatever Murdoc says."

I nodded slowly and carried on eating. "Fanks." I mumbled.

* * *

"Why the fuck 'as 'e locked it?" asked I frustrated.

2D shrugged. "Don' you 'ave a se' of keys?"

"I told you I lef' meh fuckin' keys a' 'ome." I sighed out, looking to my left. There was a strange, but familiar man down the road, staring at me, it was kind of creepy, but I just kept on staring back.

2D was talking to me, but I didn't really pick it up, there was just something about that strange guy that had got my attention. If I was closer, I would probably be able to place him, but he was all the way down the road, like I was going to walk all that way. I thought I was able to place him, put stopped concentrated at the warm touch of 2D on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Sorry, wha'?" I asked.

2D smiled at me. "I said, we could come back later, first we'll buy your dress."

I rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, c'mon."

2D put his arm around my neck, turned around and started walking. "Wha' was you starin' at?"

I shrugged. "Nufink in pa'ticular. Jus' sorta zoned ou', I fink."

"Righ'. So, wha' colour dress d'you wan'?"

I sighed, lowered my shoulders and looked up at 2D, in a sort of childish way. "Do I 'af[have] to wear a dress? Why can' I jus' wear a sui'?"

2D shook his head. "You haf to wear a dress, Stace, an' you would look odd in a sui'."

I folded my arms. "I wore a sui' fo' my conformation." I stated, matter-of-factly.

2D looked down at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. I 'ad a well nice tie." I looked down, sadly. "Fuckin' bastard ripped to pieces afta I came 'ome."

"Fuckin' bastard..." 2D trailed off, expecting me to finish his sentence.

"David." I said, looking down.

"Oh." I think 2D had noticed that the mood had darkened, so he attempted to lighten it. "Bu' you're still wearin' a dress."

I laughed under my breath. "I didn' even go ta prom 'cus I 'ad ta wear a dress."

"Wha's wrong wif dresses?"

"Well, if I 'ad been abused fo' two years, don' you fink tha' I wouldn' like dresses." I looked up at him, midway through my sentence.

2D was looking at the ground as we walked, looking confused.

Noticing he wasn't going to figure out what I was talking about anytime soon, I told him a simple fact that would make so much sense. I sighed, looking down. "I's easier fo' someone ta rape you."

2D pulled a whoopsy-daisy face. "Err..."

I rubbed his arm. "Don' worry 'bou' it."

2D smiled. "Does tha' mean you're gonna wear a dress."

I rolled my eyes. "Well...I'm gonna 'af[have] to." I sighed out.

2D kissed me on the cheek. "Fanks." He whispered.

"Bu' I fink I would prefer goin' wif Orianna ta buy my dress." I smiled at him, hoping he would say yes, not that it would matter.

He shrugged. "If ya wan'. You can surprise me." he smiled his toothless grin.

I started to giggle.

2D looked confused.

I carried on giggling and didn't answer 2D.

We got back to Kong and I was still laughing. 2D kept on asking me why I wasd laughing on the way, but I just wouldn't answer him. I was in one of those moods where everything seems funny.

"Seriously, now, wha' a' you laughin' at?"

"I jus' love the way your fron' teef are missin'." I said putting my giggles on hold, but carrying on after speaking.

"Well, you can' really talk." He said, crossing his arms.

I have a tooth missing, the left one from my two front ones. "Yeah, bu' my missin' one ain' in the fron'. So..." I stuck my tongue out at him to finish my sentence, very childishly, may I add.

"Oh, I see 'ow it is." 2D moved me so my back was against the wall and kissed me, but aside from the way we usually kiss, this time his tongue made its way into it. I moved back a bit, but it didn't make much difference, I was already pushed against the wall. So, instead, I just put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After a few good minutes of making out, I took my arms off 2D's neck and pushed him, from his middle, off me.

"So...is the two teef missin' so bad?" 2D asked.

I shrugged. "No' really."

"Exactly." 2D said, smiling.

* * *

"What about this one?" Orianna held up a dark blue dress with glitter and sparkly shit, which I cannot stand.

"No." I said, firmly. It was the next day, I didn't bother going back to the pub, I just stayed at home.

"D'you need any help?" asked one of the store workers.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "No fank you." I said, frustrated.

This was the sixth shop and we found nothing. All the dresses were too sparkly, to revealing, to frilly and all the other things that would be in my nightmares.

Orianna carried on looking through the dresses. I was so bored, all I did was sit there and let Orianna look for my clothes – and Noodle, but she disappeared in every shop we went to and we had to find her when we were leaving the store.

"Found one." Orianna held up the exact same dress, except this one was dark purple.

I gave her the what-the-fuck-do-you-think look.

She mouthed 'okay' and put the dress back on the rack.

"Stacie-chan! Stacie-chan!" I heard Noodle shout as she came running to me and Orianna with a black dress in her hand. "Look! Look!" she held up the dress. She seemed ecstatic about her discovery.

"Okay, okay." I said, calming Noodle down. I took the dress from her hands and looked at it. "D'you know wha' Noods, this dress ain' 'alf bad."

The dress was low cut, but not unbelievably low, and it had lots of knetting under the bottom, to give it volume.

"Stace, that dress is just what your lookin' for." Orianna said, staring at the dress in awe. She then turned to Noodle. "Well done Noodle." She ruffled her hair.

"Well, there's no sleeves, no frills-" I was talking to myself, but Orianna cut me off.

"Stop talkin' about the dress and buy it already!"

I sighed. "Well, it is a bi' shor' an' would show a lo' of cleavage," I said, looking at the dress.

"Just try it on, Stace." Orianna grabbed my arm and pulled me to the fitting rooms, Noodle followed.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Orianna shouted from the other side of the curtain in the changing rooms.

"Gimme a minu'e, will you?" I shouted back.

Once I had the dress on, I took a look at myself in the mirror. The dress fitted perfectly, but there were the down sides. It was quite short and showed off my cleavage, not much of it, but a bit, just like I said. I sighed and moved the curtain, so Orianna and Noodle could take a look. I walked out of the cubical and stood there, looking not bothered at all.

Orianna's jaw dropped. Noodle just stood there, smiling.

No one said anything, so I spoke first. "I's too shor' an' i's too low."

Orianna and Noodle shook their head.

"Stacie-chan look very pretty." Noodle said, staring at me.

"Doesn't she just." Orianna was also staring at me. "2D's gonna love you."

I gave them the are-you-crazy-or-just-on-drugs look. "I'm gonna go an' ge' change." I went back into the cubical and pulled the curtain. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. "I'm gonna need tigh's."

* * *

Oooooooo. Stacie's going to wear a dress :) Why does strange men keep terrorizing Stacie? Are they all the same person?

Wait and see, my lovelies, wait and see...

Oh, and I ain't sure when I'm going to update next, maybe next week or something, but reviews are always nice :)


	6. Chapter 4

Right, this is a _very_ short chapter. I'm sorry it's taken a while to right such a short chapter. There won't be any updates for a while, because I am going away for a couple of weeks. Read more of this at the end of the story.

* * *

"So, can I see your dress?" I was leaning on 2D on the sofa, watching the television.

I shrugged. "If you wan'."

"Actually...no. I don' really wanna see it."

I looked up at him. "Okay. You don' 'af[have] to."

2D squinted one eye, looking like he was concentrating hard. "I do wanna see, it, bu' don' wanna see it. I'm confusin' myself."

"'Ows abou', you see it when I'm wearin' it...on your birfday." I smiled at him. We had this conversation yesterday, when me and Noodle came back to Kong from shopping.

2D still had his left eye squinted and nodded. "Yeah."

We carried on watching the television for a while. Once the program finished I sat up properly.

"I fink I'm gonna go an' talk ta Charlie an' tell 'im I can work now." I said, looking at 2D.

2D shrugged. "Okay, I'll come wif you."

"Ya don' 'af[have] to, yanno?" I said, standing up.

2D stood up. "I know, bu' I wan' to." He smiled.

I shrugged. "Okay." I started walking out of the room and 2D followed.

* * *

I closed the door and locked the car. I looked at 2D who was standing on the other side of it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He walked around the car and came to me; he put hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I combed his azure blue hair with my hand and pulled him a little closer. I took my hand away from his head and pulled myself away, ending the kiss.

I sighed with a smile on my face.

2D wrapped his arms around me. "You're a well good kisser." He said, smiling.

"I know, righ'." I said, vainly.

2D chuckled, looking down, but looked up when he spoke to me. "You don' 'af[have] ta go ta work taday, yanno. You said you told 'im two weeks."

I sighed. "I know, bu' I qui'e like workin'. I ge' free drinks." I let out a small laugh and took myself out of 2D's embrace.

"Fine," 2D sighed out, he looked hurt.

"You can stay an' I'll still talk ta you." I said, smiling.

2D smiled back. "Awrigh'."

I had a smile on my face, but it faded from when I looked to my left, to the footpath. There was someone there. He was not close to me and 2D, but I could see his face clearly. He was just staring at me, expecting me to say or do something. Then I noticed it was the same person who was down the road two days before and the man who I bumped into when I was on my way back to Kong, drunk. The last part terrified me. I couldn't notice this before because he was too far away to see his face properly and I was too drunk to notice who he was. This third time made me see who he was clearly. He was not too far away and I wasn't drunk.

He was David.

Somewhere in all the fear that had taken over my body, there was something that got my feet going. Something that made my run as fast as I could towards David. I heard someone call my name, presumably 2D, but I ignored it. I had to go as fast as I could towards David. I knew exactly what was going to happen, but I kept it out of my mind and just kept on running. David ran away from me and I was chasing.

* * *

Right, I think that would be cliffhanger. Maybe, not sure. But I think I'm leaving you in suspence for a couple of weeks. Funny :)

Anyways, I'm drivin up to Scotland with the family(I live in London,, so it will be about a six hour drive – annoyed sigh) then I'm going to Liverpool, and then to Blackpool. So, it's going to be a couple of weeks until the next chapter gets posted.

Nevertheless, you can still review, I ain't stopping you. I'll have my phone with me, so that will provide me with internet, so I can read reviews :) hint hint nudge nidge


	7. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm back. I thought that trip of mine would last forever. Honestly, it was so boring.

But, I didn't get one review, that made me sad :'( Hopefully, I might get at least one this time.

Soooooo...let's get this show on the road.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could after him. I didn't care if he was the person who has tried to kill me so many times and me being terrified of him, I just had to catch him. That dickhead had put me through hell and no fear of it was shown on my body. I just followed him to wherever he was running to. Fuck the consequences; there is no way any of that as going to go through my mind. I wanted to hurt him and hurt him good.

I followed him into an alley, then another alley halfway down it, to the left. If I wasn't so thick, I would think twice about following a crazy abusive git into an alley without any form of weaponry.

I stopped running through the dark space I was in. I couldn't see David. Everything was visible, but I couldn't see a his figure. I let out a sigh of relief. Reality came flooding back to me. So many things could have happened. I could have ended up dead. I had so many things I had left unfinished. I had so many things I needed to start.

Even if this was all a figure of my imagination, I would rather be crazy than be face to face with David. My thoughts trailed back to what I was doing before, then 2D. I had just run away from him. I really should go back, see where 2D had wound up, and tell that I think I'm going crazy.

I lifted my hood up and turned around. I gasped. I was greeting by the face of David. The thought that I hadn't gone crazy was relieving, but at the same time I was scared. I was scared of David. All of my braveness drained out of me. For a second I thought I might have wet myself, but I didn't.

His face was serious. He had a savage look on his face. His head was slightly tilted forward, facing the ground. However, his eye line was locked on mine.

I took a step back. I didn't know what else to do. I felt helpless. I could feel my arms and legs turn to jelly. I tried to take another step back, but I stumbled over my foot and fell to the floor.

He gripped the top of my shirt with one hand and pulled me up. He held me face to face with him, just staring at me. I knew, just knew, that shit was going to go down.

* * *

2D POV

Dead end? Why on earth was there a dead end? I swear I saw Stacie run this way. She definitely ran down this alley, I'm sure of it. She couldn't have just vanished into thin air. But then again she could have. That would be cool. Just imagine what that would be like...wait, focus. Where did Stacie go?

I turned around, looking for another exit. All I could see was the one I came through and- another alley. I cautiously walked towards the dark tunnel, in fear that something might just jump out and kill me. Honestly, I watch too many movies.

I looked into the small lane and saw Stacie pressed against the wall. There was a man with his hand on her face. Stacie's expression looked scared, almost terrified.

"You look the exact same," he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

Stacie swallowed and didn't say a word. She still looked scared, looking as if she would throw up from fear.

The man's face screwed up, looking very angry. "What did I tell you about wearin' that shit on your eyes?" he lifted his left hand up and whipped her right eye very violently. It was still purple around the edges, her black eye still healing.

Stacie attempted to pull her face away; she sniffed when his hand moved away from her eye.

He formed a fist then looked my way, so I quickly hid back behind the wall. I took a deep breath and swallowed. Why was I such a wimp? I just wanted to run in there and hit whoever that man was, but I was just too scared.

I heard a scream from behind clenched teeth, then a whimper. I just knew it was Stacie.

I took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for what I was about to do. I closed my eyes tight and turned the corner, walking into the alley.

When I opened my eyes, the same scene greeted me, except Stacie's eye was now beating red and less purple. She had a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

The man looked at me. "Who the fuck are you? Piss off!" he shouted.

For a second or two I considered turning around and following his command, but I stood there.

Stacie's head looked my way with pleading eyes. "Go 2D, run as far away as you can!" she screamed and received a slap in the face.

"Shut up!" The man said.

I felt my feet walking towards the two of them. "S-Stacie? A-are you o-okay?" I tried to make myself seem as brave as possible, but the crack in my voice gave me away.

"You're not trying ta help her, are you? You're pretty pathetic if you ask me." he let go of Stacie and started walking towards me.

I took a step back, but brought it back to where it was, trying to stand my ground. I was taller than he was, so hopefully that would have given me an advantage.

He tilted his head, looking very angry and frightening. "Fine then." He pulled something out from one of his pockets. It was shiny and looked like metal.

My eyes widened, my breath was caught in my throat. He was going to kill me. He was _actually_ going to _kill _me. Why would anyone want to kill me? What had I ever one to anyone? And who on Earth was this man with a knife in his pocket?

"2D! RUN!" shouted Stacie. "DAVID! JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Fuck off, you filthy bitch!" he stayed looking at me.

I took a few steps back. I felt my knees knocking against each other. I stopped. David! He was David! I looked at him; he was so close to me. He had a knife in his hand and I wasn't moving. He could kill me any minute now.

He pushed my shoulder with his free hand. I stumbled over and fell on my arse. I looked at him wide eyed. He smiled evilly at me and brought his hand back with the knife in his grasp.

"David!" Stacie screeched, grabbing his hand and hanging on it, trying to get the knife.

David shoved her and punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the floor. He looked back at me and raised the knife gain.

To try to fight back, I kicked his leg. It didn't make much difference. He kicked me back and brought the knife towards me, fast.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooo, I'm pretty sure that was a cliff hanger. :L

Review please :) if I don't get any reviews, I might delay the next chapter


	8. Chapter 6

Oooo, 2 updates in one day (The day hasn't ended until I fall asleep ;)) Lucky you :) I just couldn't leave you in suspense. I'm terrible at secrets :L

2D POV

It was true, the saying. Your whole life does flash before your eyes just before you're about to die. As I leaned back on my hands on the ground, I could see everything that had happened. From as far as I could remember, how high up in the tree I was, falling off it, being bullied because of my blue hair, working at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, having it ram-raided by Murdoc, waking up on the curb with two black eyes – quite literally. Paula's heartbreak, finding Noodle in a FedEx crate, our first gig, everything right up to Stacie running away from me and finding her here.

I tensed myself, preparing myself for what was about to happen. I was scared, for Stacie and me. If I die, there would be no hope for her. She would either be murdered or be kidnapped by David and live a life of hell.

I watched the knife come towards me, fast. I looked up at David, then to where Stacie was, but she wasn't there anymore. Then, out of nowhere, Stacie pushed David out of my view.

* * *

Stacie POV

This had nothing to do with 2D. The only I could do was push David out the way in hope of saving 2D. But what scared me most was that if David did anything to me, he would still do something to 2D.

I got up off the ground as soon as I hit it. I scrambled to as high as I could go to be able to put my entire weight on David, pushing him away from 2D. David hit the wall and I was facing him. I stared at him angrily for a moment, taking in what I had just done. I had the same feeling I had when I first stood up to David, when I found him beating Orianna to try to get back at me. I beat the shit out of David that day.

I felt something sore beside my right shoulder. Not on my right shoulder, it was a bit to the left and it felt under my collarbone. I felt the muscles in my face loosen as fear stuck my body. I knew what exactly had happened.

David's face turned into a smile. He pressed his forearm across my chest and forced me to the opposite wall. I felt something graze against the skin where I felt pain. Then he ran. With the knife in his hand. The knife and his hand, covered in blood. My blood.

I slid my back down the wall and sat down, looking at the opposite wall. I lay my legs out straight.

2D came into my vision. "Stacie!" he cried.

I lifted my left arm and covered my wound. I didn't bother looking at it. I didn't _want _to look at it.

"Stacie!" 2D cried again. "Oh my god, Stacie!" he bent down beside me and moved my hand out the way. "Oh my God! Stacie! Don't die! Please don't die!" he cried. I'm pretty sure someone could hear him, not that they would care.

"Shut up 2D!" I shouted, not too loud, mind. "I'm no' goin' ta die!"

"No, Stacie, you're spittin' ou' blood! You're gonna die!" he shouted.

What he was saying was not helping. I shifted a bit, I was going to attempt to take my jacket off, but an excruciating pain shot through my body. I whimpered and felt a stray tear roll down my cheek.

2D sat down beside me. He sat on his knees, facing me. "Are you goin' ta be okay?" he whispered, he had obviously calmed down a bit.

I shook my head. "No, I'm goin' ta die, 'memba'?" I bitterly said, looking at him.

He looked at me wide eyes, tears building up in his eyes.

I sighed. "Sorry. Jus'...'elp me take my jacke' off." I said, shifting a bit.

2D nodded. "Oh, yeah." he quickly replied.

I pulled myself off the wall. 2D gently pulled the sleeve off my left arm and then moved to my right. As he was getting hold of the edge of my jacket, he rubbed his hand on my wound. I hissed loudly at the sting I received.

His head shot up and he looked at my face. "Sorry. I didn' mean ta 'hur' you."

I nodded in response and he continued taking off my jacket.

He took it off and I took it from him. I balled it up and pressed it on my wound. I hissed at the pain.

2D was crouching down in front of me with a worried look on his face. I weakly smiled at him. He took the balled up jacked from my hand and held it where it was. He smiled back at me.

"How sore is it?" he asked, quickly changing from eye contact to where the blood was spilling out from and back again.

I shrugged my left shoulder. "Jus' sore."

2D leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You looked scared."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Yep."

2D leaned in again and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled away when I felt too much pressure on my wound.

"Fuck! Sorry, I didn' know tha' i pu' too much...um..." 2D trailed off, I think he was unsure about how to explain himself.

I shook my head. "Don' worry, i' was worse."

2D tilted his head. "Really?"

I shook my head. "No." I whispered.

2D looked right, then left and back at me. "Why'd you come 'ere anyway?"

I frowned at him. "Wha' sor' of a question is tha', 2D? I didn' fink! I jus' fuckin' ran!" I said in a harsh voice.

2D rubbed his eye. "Sorry, stewpid question."

I sighed, looking at my lap. I was acting like the biggest bitch around. He had attempted to save me and I'm snapping at him. I looked to my left. "Hate this alley." I whispered.

"Why?" questioned 2D.

I didn't look at him. "I jus' do. I slep' 'ere a few nigh's, tryin' ta ge' away from David."

"Oh, righ'."

"Yeah." I tilted my head, indicating to 2D to look that way.

He turned around and looked at the opposite wall.

"I den'ed the wall over there." I said, looking at 2D.

He turned back around to face me. "Hold tha', please." He looked at the jacket pressed against my wound.

I took it in my hand and watched 2D walk over to small crack in the brick wall. He traced his fingers along the edges. "'Ow'd you do this?" he asked, turning to face me.

I traced my sore eye, looking guilty. "Punched it afta the trial." I mumbled.

He turned back to face the crack. "Remind me no' ta ge' on the wrong side a'[of] you."

I sighed. "You won'. It would take a lo' fer me ta hi' you tha' 'ard." I let out a slight laugh, but the pain that went through my body wanted otherwise.

2D came back to me and took the jacket from my hand. "D'we wanna go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Gimme a minu'e." I leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking down.

I frowned at him, curious as to what he was sorry for. "Why are you sorry?" I whispered.

"I couldn' 'elp you. I'm a scrawny, weak dullard. Muds is right, I've go' a stewpid piece of paper as a brain." 2D was looking down at the floor.

I looked at him, sorrow plastered on my face. "2D, don' say tha'." I lifted his face up to look at me. "If it wasn' fo' you, I'd prob'ly actually be on the floor dead." I smiled at him.

He didn't smile back. "Bu' you're still hur'."

I sighed. "I could 'ave been hur' a lo' worse. I like you jus' the way are." I pulled him into a kiss.

I tugged onto a piece of his blue hair. He pulled away. "Ah, fuck!" he said, looking at my wound.

I looked down as well. There was too much blood pouring out from the stab wound, causing the jacket to drench with my blood. There was even blood on 2D's hand.

I took the jacket from 2D's hand. It was drenched. My hands were covered in the blood from the jacket.

2D stood up and took his shirt off. He balled it up and put it on my wound to try to stop the blood from pouring out even more.

"Cheers." I said, thanking him. "'Elp me up, please."

2D held onto my left arm and pulled me up. I stumbled a bit, but 2D held onto my waist and held me up.

"Fanks." I whispered.

2D sighed, "C'mon, I fink we need a second opinion." We walked out of the alley.

* * *

I felt drowsy. I was pretty sure I was wobbling. That walk up the hill made me feel worse. 2D's top was a dirty shade of red. I felt myself leaning to one side.

I felt 2D's arm around my waist. I didn't protest or flinch, I don't know why, I just felt so weak. He pushed me up and held me as he opened the front door to Kong.

I stumbled in 2D's grip as we entered Kong. We entered the lobby and was greeted by horrified looks from Russel and Murdoc.

"You didn' try an' kill yourself, did you Stacie?" mocked Murdoc, he received a slap on the back of his head from Russel.

"Shudup Muds. What 'appened?" Russel frowned.

I shook my head and shoved myself out of 2D's grip. "Nofink. Don' worry." I turned around and stumbled in the direction of the bathroom.

"What? Stacie! You need ta tell them wha' 'appened!" 2D cried out to me.

"What _did_ happen." Asked Murdoc.

"Don' answer 'im." I shouted, directing that to 2D.

"Stacie, your eyes were droopin'. Your loosin' too much blood, you need a doctor." Called Russel.

I didn't need any help. It had been a long day. I wasn't losing too much blood, maybe a little bit, but not _too _much. "I don' need any 'elp." I called, acting like a moaning drunk. "I need..." I paused, then lowered my voice, "the bathroom." I stumbled down the hall.

I could feel myself wobbling and walking in different directions. My head was throbbing. I pulled my shirt down, to see my stabbing. It was seeping out blood. It was a thick line of red. It was a disgusting thing to look at. I whimpered and pulled my shirt back up.

I heard my name being called. The sounds were muffled. I heard my own breath. Everything started to blur. Things started to sway from side to side. I heard my name being shouted, but the sounds were still muffled. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened it again. Everything was leaning to one side. Then, everything stopped. It was still blurry, but the sounds were no longer muffled. Nothing was swaying. Everything was sideways.

I felt myself drifting off. I closed my eyes and only felt pain.

* * *

Wooooooooooooooooooooo! Chapter is finished! Yay! Go me! I just had to put that up. I wrote it as soon as I put the last chapter up. I just had this feeling to write it quickly.

So, another cliffhanger? I'm pretty sure that was a cliffhanger, if it wasn't, I'm sure I left you in suspense.

Reviews please :)


	9. Chapter 7

Yay! I finally got another chapter up. Sorry if it seemed like forever since I updated :L

Oh, yeah, I kinda haven't read over this so soz for any mistakes, be grateful I updated :)

* * *

My head was banging from side to side. I was cold. I could hear beeping noises which wasn't helping my headache.

I slowly opened my eyes. The light that met them was blinding. I snapped my eyes shut quickly. This had to be Kong. The lights in Kong were so bright; it's a miracle Murdoc could actually pay the bills.

"S-Stacie?" I heard 2D's voice.

I scrunched my eyes and turned my head to the right. I slowly opened my eyes again and the light wasn't as bright, because of the direction I was looking. Everything was blurry, but cleared up after leaving my eyes open a while. I was in a small room. There was a window in my view, with the blinds closed. I could make out crowds of people walking fast through the small gaps in the blinds. There was a man running with a bunch of balloons. I could only make out the word 'well' written on one of them.

I knew exactly where I was. I was in the exact place I didn't want to be. I knew that I would end up here when Russel said I needed a doctor.

* * *

-_FLASHBACK- _

I looked around in the room. I knew instantly I was in a hospital. I turned my head to the left and found Orianna sitting on a chair. She was in her school uniform and had a worried but angry look on her face. She was leaning forward, just staring at me.

I shook my head. "Don' ask Orianna, jus' don'." I looked up at the ceiling.

"I will ask!" she shrieked. "Why did ya do it, Stace? You're s'posed ta tell me everything. I'm your best friend, you're meant to tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "There's nofink ta tell, Orianna."

"Yes there is!" she shrieked. "You don' just decide to slit your wrists for no reason!"

I face palmed with my right hand and noticed that my forearm had a thick white bandage covering it. I raised it in the air and stared at it. "Was it tha' bad?" I asked Orianna, but still staring at my arm.

I saw Orianna nod from the corner of my eye. "Yep. They said you lost a massive amount of blood. You passed out, for God sake!"

"It wasn't tha' bad." I protested weakly, flopping my arm back down.

"Yes it was. Bekka found you in the toilets on the floor with the taps running and blood all over you." She stood up from her chair and was walking around to the right side of the bed.

"She prob'ly wan'ed fags or somefink." I smiled to myself.

Orianna took a pen out of her pocket and took the cap off. "Wha' are you on about?" she was writing on my bandage.

"Nofink." I quickly answered.

Orianna closed the pen and put it back in her pocket. "I know you smoke, you told me, remember?"

"Oh...righ'." I looked at my arm and read what she wrote on it.

'Get this thing off QUICK, I love you, Orianna'

I smiled at it and let out a small laugh.

"An' Gary and Bekka told me you smoke weed and spliff an' stuff like that." She said as she walked back to the chair.

"Dick'eads." I muttered under my breath.

"Bekka also told me that there was some blue haired bloke comin' out of the girls toile's before she found you. Who was that then?" Orianna was sitting down on the chair at this point.

"Oh, well, he was-" I was cut off from the door swinging open.

Both Orianna's head and mine darted towards the door.

David.

"Jesus, Stacie!" he came over to the right side of me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, 'm fine."

"Bu' why would you do something like that?" he stroked the hair out of my face. "Was it because of your parents?"

I was fighting the urge to spit at his face. If there were an award for the best deceiving paedophile, he would get it.

I shook my head.

He looked up at Orianna. "D'you mind giving us a minute, love."

Orianna nodded and walked out the room.

David's face turned sour. "What do you think you're playin' at?" he whispered. "What do you think 's gonna happen now, eh? There's gonna be load of questions and your gonna have to answer them all. Then they're gonna take you away if you answer them wrong. Then your parents will disown you because you're making up lies. Do you want that to happen?"

I shook my head quickly. "N-no."

"Good. So why did you cut yourself?" he was gripping on my arm.

"Because of my parents." I blurted out.

"Good." He let go of my hand and walked towards the door, but stopped halfway and walked back to me. He whispered in my ear. "I suggest you think twice about comin' home today, unless you want to lose more blood." With that, he turned and left out the door, looking very angry.

I fought back tears as I thought about what just happened.

Orianna came back through the door with an out of place smile on her face.

She knew something was up.

-_END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

_

I gasped and shot up. I was almost sitting upright when something grabbed onto my left shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Stacie." I heard 2D's voice again.

My head snapped in the direction of 2D's voice. I stared at him for a second and then shouted at him. "2D! Why am I here?" I pushed myself up, but 2D's grip was freakishly stronger than usual, that I kept on struggling to sit up.

"Stacie, don' do tha', the doctors said you need some res'." His voice had a panicking tone to it.

"No 2D!" I pushed 2D's hand away with my left arm and banged it on the bed and then brought it to my right arm. There was a needle in it, which I yanked out; it was attached to a cord, so i left it dangling and gravitating to the floor.

"Wha' are you doin'?" 2D had a one of those faces saying 'I know what you doing; I'm just asking in case you don't know what you're doing'.

There was an ECG chord attached to my right arm, which I also ripped off and the one stuck to the left side of my chest was ripped off. "I'm ge'in'[getting] ou'[out] of 'ere." I said, attempting to sit up again, but the pain in my shoulder was weighing me down. I banged my left arm on the bed again. "I fuckin' told you 2D! I didn' need a doctor!" I felt tears in my eyes, I was so frustrated. I kicked my legs on the bed and shouted again. "I told you before I ha'e 'ostables[hospitas]." My voice cracked. I sat up again, ignoring the pain. "Why didn' you listen?" I snapped.

2D's face looked scared and upset.

I wiped my eyes and moved over a bit, slowly getting out of the bed.

2D did the only thing he could do to stop me. He wrapped his arms around me, tightly. I weakly hit him with the side of my fist and cried. I gripped on a piece of 2D's shirt and relaxed. He rubbed my back while telling me it's okay.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until a sniffed and pulled away. I lay back down on the bed and stared at 2D, who was staring back at me, smiling.

"I fink I'll go ge' a doctor or somefink, yeah?" he asked, putting a hand on my cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

Smiled at him and slightly nodded. "I fink you should, I took all the wires an' stuff off."

He laughed a bit under his breath. "Yeah." He stood up and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at me. "Don' you go runnin' off, 'kay?"

I chuckled under my breath and nodded. "I won', I promise."

2D smiled and left.

I sighed and looked out the gaps in the window. There were people smiling, crying and running. There were doctors and nurses running with stretchers and people in pain on them, some of the people weren't moving at all.

I felt a sudden rush on panic sweep over me. I don't know what I was afraid of, but I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be in the place where the staff don't give a damn if someone dies due to their fault. That people just tell you that you have lost a loved one, or even someone you don't even know for that matter. Hospitals were where live were saved, but they were lost at the same time.

I sat up in the bed. I looked at the door. It seemed to be moving further away from me as I looked at it. I turned on the bed and put my feet on the floor. I wanted to leave. I needed to get out. I know I told 2D that I would stay, but I had to get out of this place. I don't know why, but hospitals and me just don't go.

I sat on the bed, debating with myself the reasons for staying and the reasons for leaving, but my thoughts were cut short when 2D came in with a blonde woman in a nurse's uniform.

2D raised an eyebrow at me, which I replied with a guilty smile.

"Hello Miss Gillett." Said the nurse.

I forced a smile out.

She looked up at 2D. "Did she just wake up?"

2D looked like he was thinking. "Well, I fink she did, bu' she migh' 'ave woke up before an' kep' her eyes closed, 'cause I know I-" 2D was cut off by the nurse raising her had to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Pot, that's fine." she lowered her hand and walked towards me. "Would you mind lying down for me, Miss Gillett?"

I rolled my eyes and lay down in the bed.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"You're no' welcome." I said, giving the nurse 'evils'.

She smiled, closing her eyes slowly and opening them just as slow. I'm pretty sure she was getting pissed off. "I take it you don't like hospitals."

I just stared at her in response. Did she really want me to answer that?

She smiled. "Now, let's get these back on you." She said, picking up an ECG chord.

Once that was done, she looked at me with a frown.

I raised a worried eyebrow. "Wha'?"

"Are you usually this pale?" she questioned, tilting her head.

I felt a rush of anger sweep over me. "What the fuck d'you fink? Are you _usually_ this much of a wanker?"

2D sprinted to me and put a hand over my mouth. "Sorry, nurse," I wacked his hand away from my mouth, "she doesn' mean it, 'cause girls can'- umf." I elbowed 2D, I don't know where, but he didn't react well.

I looked up at him. "Sorry." I turned to the nurse. "An' sorry to you," I whispered.

She smiled and put her hand on the bandage/plaster thing on my shoulder. "I'm going to take this off so I can check it properly. You haven't done much damage. The only major injury was that you tore through a main artery, which would explain the massive amount of blood loss."

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled, looking to the left. "Righ'." I whispered.

The nurse pilled down one side of my shirt, just revealing my shoulder, and was about to take the plaster thing off, when I noticed 2D was still there. I wacked the nurses hand (accidently), "Sorry, bu' 'old on." I turned to 2D, who had the usual confused look. "Um, sorry bu', you need ta go."

2D nodded, "Yep." started to walk towards the door, but stopped when the nurse spoke.

"You don't need to go, I'm not removing any clothing." She said, leaning towards him, away from me and smiling at him.

_Hhhhmmm, I wonder why she wants him to stay so badly...oh, that bitch! _I thought, _she wanted to make a move on him...whore! _ "No, 'e does 'ave ta go." I said sternly.

The nurse tutted when 2D nodded and walked out the door. She turned back to me and smiled.

I quickly changed the angry frown I had plastered on my face into a bored, miserable face.

"He didn't need to go." She said, removing the plaster.

"Yeah 'e did." I twitched my arm. I didn't want 2D to go, but I just didn't want him to see what was on my shoulder, not the stab wound, but a drunken mistake.

The nurse took the plaster off and frowned. This is why I didn't want 2D to be in the room. The nurse was either frowning at the wound, or the black unreadable writing in black ink tattooed underneath it.

"Is this what you didn't want him to see?" she asked.

"The tattoo?" I questioned.

She nodded and dabbed the wound with a wet cloth of some sort, which was excruciatingly painful.

"Yep." I choked out, trying to ignore the pain.

"What does it say?" she didn't look at me, she was concentrating on the wound.

"No idea." I whispered.

The thing is, I actually didn't know what it said. All I remember was waking up in the hotel me and Orianna was staying at in Ibiza with a bad hangover and sore shoulder. Then I noticed that I ended up getting a tattoo the night before while drunk. Orianna didn't seem to know what happened either, or what my tattoo read.

* * *

Whooooooo! I'm here. I am not dead and neither is Stacie! There is still a story to tell! Dunno when I'll update next, but I would love at least 5 reviews please...or am I asking too much?

Soz about the shit ending, couldn't be bothered to write any more :L

Anyways, thanks for reading (and reviewing). Smiles :)


	10. Chapter 8

Yay, I updated again. Thanks for the reviews, but the one from HybridRainbow was a rather ecstatic review, which made me laugh (in a good way, don't worry, I'm not being mean, please don't hate me) so I wrote this as quickly as I could. I think it isn't a very important one, like a filler or something like that, but I updated quickly ;)

Oh, yeah, Lady STRiPES said that Stacie would have died if she tore a main artery, but I don't think I made it clear, sorry. She just sort of slit it, so it was still like...attached :)

Anyways, on with the chapter…

* * *

The day in the hospital didn't go well. I got into an argument with the nurse after she had finished checking my wound. She said that she had been as flirty as she could with 2D, during the two days I was under and he hadn't given her any sort of hint back. Then I told her that was because he was going out with me, then she started saying something about it being strange that 2D would be with someone like me. I ended up slapping her, just as 2D, Murdoc, Russel and Noodle came into the room. She then shouted out something about my tattoo, I slapped her again and shouted out that she was lying.

It wasn't all bad for her, she and Murdoc disappeared in the cleaners room after she ran out with a red cheek.

Russel said that we had to wait for Murdoc because he needed to make sure he didn't come home with this woman, as it wasn't good for Noodle.

We were sitting on the benches outside the hospital because I didn't want to stay in the building any longer. It was dark outside, but it wasn't cold, it was actually quite warm.

"Wha' was she sayin' 'bou' you 'aving a tattoo?" asked 2D. He was sitting in between me and Noodle, Russel and I were on the edges of the bench.

"Nofink. She was jus' pissed off tha' she go' slapped." I said. I had my forehead resting on my left arm, which was sitting on the arm thing of the bench.

"Stacie-chan deed [did, (attempting an accent)] have a...er...tattoo...because I…er…see it on…er…shoulder when Stacie-chan try…er…dress." Noodle said, tugging on 2D's sleeve.

I shook my head. "Tha' was jus' the thread comin' ou' of the dress. Don' worry, I swapped the dress." I said, waving the subject off.

Noodle put her finger on the corner on her lip and murmured an 'oh'. She then yawned and fell onto Russel's lap.

Murdoc's giggling came to be picked up by my ears. I turned around, and the rest of them followed my action and watched Murdoc.

He was facing the hospital doors, at the nurse who stood inside and him on the outside. She giggled as she gave him a piece of paper and left into the corridor. Murdoc turned around and wiped the corners of his mouth with a tissue, ridding the bright red lipstick that had been smudge around it.

He through the tissue in the bin and then looked at the small piece of paper, with had a bunch of scribbled numbers on it. "Nice girl," he muttered to himself, and then through the paper in the bin as well.

He walked up to the bunch and stood in front of us, directly in front of me though. He put his hands behind his back and leaned forward, smiling. "Looks like you did need a doctor after all, eh, Stace?"

I looked at him angrily through the one eye which wasn't covered by my hair, with my head tilted forward, making me look quite sinister.

He just bent back his back and laughed. "Good thing you did though."

"Mudz, you're some sick cracka ass playa. You should be ashamed of yourself." Russel said, shaking his head.

Murdoc stared blankly behind the bench at the hospital, smiling. "I know." He started to lightly laugh, but then it turned into him bent over, holding his stomach, unable to breath.

I turned to 2D. "Do they even allow alcohol in hostables?" I questioned.

2D shrugged. "I dunno, bu' it's a hospital, no' an 'ostable." He chuckled.

I stared at him angrily. "You wanker."

2D looked at Murdoc. "I'm no' one as big as 'im though." He pointed at Murdoc. "'Is Winne' stinks of semen." 2D received a swift whack at the back of his head from Murdoc, who was still laughing. 2D rubbed the back of his head, but he looked fine, so I left Murdoc to fall to the floor in his laughing state.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn' really need ta know tha' 2D." I looked back at him nodding, "bu' it really does stink of come, I've been in there." I starte to shake my head, "an' I don' fink i'm gonna wanna go in there again."

Russel stood up, picking up Noodle. "Well, we better get home, I don't think we want Murdoc to be _accidently _thought to be a nutcase and taken into the building behind us."

2D and me nodded and stood up.

"We'll 'elp Murdoc." Said 2D.

Russel nodded and started towards the car park.

I looked down at the floor where Murdoc lay, still laughing. Something tells me it wasn't only booze he had consumed.

I looked at 2D and rolled my eyes. We both bent down to pick Murdoc up, but he slapped our hands away before we could get a grip on him.

"Go 'way." He mumbled, his face buried in the ground. "'M fine 'ere."

I shook Murdoc's back. "Wha'? You're gonna sleep 'ere tanigh'?"

Murdoc slightly nodded. "I'll come 'ome when I wake up, mother."

I looked at 2D and shook my head. "Wha's 'e took?"

2D shrugged. "Dunno. 'E said he was goin' ou' for a fag an' came back after an hour with both 'is eye pupil fings black."

I rolled my eyes again and nodded. "Well, I don' fink it was jus' a fag 'e was after." I looked back down at Murdoc. "Well, bein' your mother, I fink you should ge' up an' go straigh' ta bed."

Murdoc bent his arms and lifted his top half off the group. "Okay." he mumbled.

Me and 2D helped him up, with a slight pain in my shoulder, but I managed. Murdoc put each of his arms over mine and 2D's shoulders .

2D POV

Murdoc jerked his head up in my direction and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was smiling.

"'Ello beau'iful." Murdoc said, still smiling.

Stacie burst out laughing, shaking Murdoc, which shook me.

"I like your hair." Murdoc said, one of his eyes half open.

It kind of made me feel good, that Murdoc was complimenting me, for the first time in…never. But I suddenly found myself back in reality, "Murdoc, I'm 2D."

Murdoc's face scrunched up. "You bastard."

Uh Oh, I was going to get it now. Murdoc took his arm off me and balled a fist. He brought it back and I closed my eyes, ready to take a blow, which never came.

I opened my eyes and found Murdoc slowly turning around to face Stacie.

"Murdoc, it's wrong to hi' 2D." Stacie said, in a motherly tone. "An' 2D is no' a girl. I'm a girl."

Murdoc looked Stacie up and down. "Bu' I fough' you was my mother." He looked confused.

Stacie put her left arm around Murdoc's shoulders and started walking. "Change of story." She said.

She looked quite pathetic, with her arm around Murdoc, who had his Cuban heels on, making him tower over her. That's probably what it looks like when she's walking with me.

We got to the jeep where Russel and Noodle were. Stacie, Murdoc and Noodle sat in the back with Noodle in the middle, while Russel and me sat in the front. Russel said that he didn't want Murdoc to sit in front because he didn't know what he would do in his state, so Stacie said that she would sit in front, but then I said that I didn't want to get boxed in the face by Murdoc for breathing, so I sat in the front.

The car journey home was quiet, apart from the odd tune from Murdoc, which made Noodle twitch in her sleep.

* * *

I knocked on Stacie's door.

"Yep." She called.

I walked into the room. Stacie was sitting on her bed, texting on her phone. She chucked it on the pillow of her bed and stood up. I opened up my arms and she walked into them. I wrapped my arms around her, lightly, careful not to hurt her. She put her arm around my neck and kissed me.

"Good nigh', Stace." I whispered in her ear.

She sighed. "nigh'."

I walked towards the door and opened it. I turned around to her, "D'you really 'ave a tattoo?" I asked.

"No!" she shouted. "Good nigh'."

I chuckled. "nigh'."

* * *

Yay! Finished! Dunno when I'll update coal next, but just be aware that school starts next week :)

I would love a review, hint, hint. Smiles


	11. Chapter 9

You got an update!

* * *

Two days had passed since we brought Stacie back from the hospital. I woke to find Stacie huddled into me and still asleep. I pulled her closer to me. She looked so young and innocent just lying there. Her fringe was out of her face so you could see her features. Her lips formed into a small smile, which made me curious as to what she was dreaming about. She had smudged black make up around her eyes. You wouldn't know she was twenty unless she tells you, she looks about 16.

I just spent about ten minutes staring at her in her sleeping slumber, until she stirred and slowly woke. Her eyelashes fluttered open as she slowly revealed her lilac eyes. She looked up at me and her smile grew wider. "Mornim'." She mumbled.

I smiled at her. "Mownin'." I whispered back. I then leaned in a kissed her on the lips.

She stayed smiling when I looked at her; she then hid her face in the pillows and held onto me.

"Are you no' gonna ge' up?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "Nope." She mumbled into the mattress.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm goin' ta ge' up." I slightly moved away, but Stacie's grip grew stronger on me.

"No. You're stayin' 'ere." She mumbled. "I'm still tired."

I sighed. "Fine."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed the back of her head. She turned around and kissed me on the lips again.

We stared at each other for a moment, until I spoke. "Wha' was you dreamin' 'bout?"

She licked her lips and put on a thinking face. "You." She sighed out.

I kissed her forehead. "I 'ad a dream abou' you, bu' you 'ah blue hair and I 'ad black hair."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Wha' did I look li'e?"

"Well...you still looked beau'iful." I gave her another kiss on the lips.

She licked her lips again. "Bu' im no' beau'iful."

"Well, I fink you are."

She shook her head. "Why?"

I wanted to say the reason was because I loved her, even thought she was gorgeous, but I wouldn't know how she would react. What if she didn't love me back? What if she just liked me and wasn't that far in the relationship? "Because I fink you are... an' so does everyone else." That is what I settled with.

She rolled her eyes. "Wha'eva." She mumbled. She sat up. "We can ge' up now."

* * *

We were sitting down watching the football. Stacie was sitting on the edge of her seat shouting at the television. I told her to calm down, because she told me it was just a friendly match, so it wouldn't mean anything, but she said that it doesn't matter, it's still a football match.

"NO!" she shouted at the screen, when it showed a missed goal. She had been sitting quietly for the most time now, so into the kicking of a ball. "YOU STUPID HENRY! THERE'S A REASON WHY YOU'RE IN ARS'NAL! YOU DON' SHOO' WITH THE OU'SIDE OF YOR FOOT!" she then threw herself back into the sofa and crossed her arms, cursing under her breath. Who would have thought that a simple football match would unleash a beast?

Murdoc hung up on the conversation he had on the phone. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A FUCKIN' FOOTBALL MATCH! YOU'RE WORSE THAN FACE ACHE OVER THERE WITH HIS ANNOYING FACE! I'M TRYING TO CALL AROUND FOR SOMEONE TO FIX MY 'WINNE'!"

Stacie stood up. "SHU' UP MURDOC! YOU'RE ONE WHO CALLED 'IM BEAUTIFUL TWO NIGH'S AGO! AN' I CAN SEE 'OW YOUR 'WINNE'S' FUCKED UP! THE ROCKIN' AN' SQUEEKIN' OF YOUR 'LOVE SHACK ON WHEELS' KEP' ME AWAKE ALL NIGH'!

I rubbed my head, feeling a migraine coming on. "I fink I'm gonna go lie down." I mumbled. I slowly got up and walked out the room.

* * *

Stacie POV

I sat down quietly watching the football. I gave up on shouting at Murdoc when he started talking gibberish (or maybe that's what I heard). I found myself growing bored of the football, because nothing really was happening. I turned to Murdoc. "Wha's wrong with it?"

Murdoc looked up from the phonebook he was looking at. "Hmm?"

"Your Winnebago, wha's wrong with it?"

He shrugged and waved his arms lazily in the air. "How should I know? Ev'ry time I try to start it, it sounds like it's about to start, but then it just dies." He moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "'Ave you checked the engine?"

He threw the phone book in my direction, but it was a pretty pathetic throw, so it didn't get to me. "Why should I 'ave to do that? I'm the founder and heart of the band Gorillaz! The last thing I should be doing is fixing my own wheels!"

I sighed and stood up. "Le' me 'ave a look at it."

As I was walking towards the door, Murdoc jumped in front of me. "Oh no you don't." He said, with his index finger pointing at me. "I don' want no tramp like you with no idea what they're doin' anywhere near my bedroom."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Murdoc, they're in your bedroom almos' ev'ry nigh'."

He folded his arms. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting nofink! I'm offerin' ta fix your shi' on wheels! An' believe me; I'm the furfes'[furthest] fing from a tramp who knows 'ow ta fix a car!"

"How d'you know how to fix an engine?" he asked, squinting his eyes at me.

"I took a mechanics course ev'ry Thursday afta school ta ge' ou' of the 'ouse. I also worked in a garage on weekends ta ge' ou' of the 'ouse. Did I pass boss?" I asked sarcastically, even though that was all true.

Murdoc uncrossed his arms and turned around. "At least I won' 'ave to pay." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and followed Murdoc into the hallway.

* * *

"Murdoc, pulled this fing ou', please." I called over my shoulder. I was looking into the engine, and then noticed something pink buried somewhere in it.

"No! Do it yourself." He said. He was just standing there starring at me, doing absolutely nothing.

"Murdoc. I will leave your shi' like this or you can 'elp me."

Murdoc heavily sighed and walked towards me. "Fine." He sighed out. "Wha' is it?"

I pointed to the big black thing which I couldn't remember the name off. "That. You need to hold tha' down and pull it."

Murdoc struggled to pull it out, but eventually did. I looked in the engine again and could see the pink thing more clearly. It was fluffy and had black oil prints on it. I had an idea of what it was. I was wearing disposable gloves, so I reached into the space and pulled at the pink thing. It felt soft through the thin plastic excuse of gloves. I pulled the thing out, noticing it was stretchy, so it sprung up out from the engine.

I stared at the pink thong hanging on my figure. I wasn't surprised as to what I found. I waved the pink material around in Murdoc's face.

He snatched it out of my hand and put it in his pocket. He frowned at me. "Shut up." He said.

"I didn' say anyfink." Was my response.

"Yeah, bu' you was about to." He folded his arms.

I shook my head. "_Me? Never..._ bu' since you mentioned it, _someone's_ missin 'er underwear." I snorted from holding in my laughter.

"Oh, shut up."

I burst out laughing. I walked over and stood in front of him. "So, who was she then, Murdoc? Anyone special? Or jus' some _tramp_ who go' into your bedroom and didn' know wha' she was doin'?" I burst into laughter again.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and didn't answer me.

I rolled my eyes and picked up part of the engine. I felt a shock of pain and halted. I slowly bent down to put the box down and put my hand over my sore shoulder.

"'Ere Stace, I'll take that." Murdoc walked over to me and put his hand on my back. "You alrigh'?"

I nodded and stood up properly. "Yep." I sighed out. "Cheers."

Murdoc licked his lips. "It's alrigh'."

I was about to bend down again and pick up the box, but Murdoc grabbed my arms and roughly forced his lips onto mine. I didn't dare kiss him back. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip on me was too tight for me to move. I moaned as I tried to push him away, but Murdoc probably took that the wrong way so he didn't stop trying to kiss me. He traced his tongue on my lips, attempting to force it into my mouth. I kneed him wherever I could, which turned out to be his soft spot.

He pulled away and grabbed his crutch. "You little prick." He choked out.

"Fuck off, Murdoc! You're the prick! Why did you try it this time?" I shouted at him.

He stood up straight. "I'm sorry. She left early last night and stole my weed."

"Tha' doesn' matter Murdoc! It's your own faul' fo' sleepin' with a tramp! Jus' piss off Murdoc!" I turned around and walked towards 2D's room.

"Wha' abou' my 'Winne'?" Murdoc called.

"I don' give two shits!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I opened the door to 2D's room and slammed it when I was on the other side.

"Wha's wrong?" 2D asked from his bed. He was lying on it playing a gameboy (I think it was Noodle's).

"Tha' fuckin' man!" I shouted at 2D.

"Who Murdoc? Wha' abou' 'im?" he didn't look up from the game.

"Tha' shi' bag tried ta kiss me!" I shouted.

* * *

2D's POV

I knew where this was now going to end up. Murdoc always ended up with what he wanted. It happened with Paula before and every other girl I had been with. I put the game down on the bed, sat up and looked at Stacie. "Did you kiss 'im back?"

Stacie frowned at me. "Of course I didn't!" she walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed. "I fink 'e's repulsin' an' sick. D'you fink I would wanna kiss somefink li'e tha'?"

I shook my head. "No." I then hugged her tightly, but careful not to hurt her. I couldn't help but remember that those words were what Paula said to me... and then she went off and cheated on me with Murdoc the next day - in a toilet!

* * *

Wow. I actually updated! Yay me! Oh, I don't think I want Murdoc to really like Stacie in a fancy way, he is just a full on sex addict! Anyways, I started school 2 weeks ago and I haven't revised for my French writing test, instead I'm writing this :L I'm losing my grades for you! Be grateful! ...and review...

I'm going totally off topic here, but who has been watching Must be the Music on Sky 1? I don't know if it's in any other countries, but I know it's here in England. I am absolutely in love with Missing Andy! They are sooooooo good! Type them up on Youtube. Proper Mod looking. Tell me if you agree with me that the front man is gorgeous. WOW!

Anyways. Please review. I love love lurv reviews! :)


	12. Chapter 10

Finally! I got this posted! Yay for me!

* * *

The door bell rang in the early hours of the morning. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but realise the date and what would come from today. Nothing special happens yearly, it's just what happened a few years back.

I slowly sat up. I looked at the time on my phone, 8.24. I sighed. I think I only had about 2 hours of half sleeping. I got up from the bed and dragged my feet behind me towards the door of my room. I stepped out into the corridor and walked towards the lift. I stepped into the lift and stood there with half my eyes open waiting for the doors to reopen.

Once I finally got to the door, I looked on the monitor to find that there was no one standing there. I sighed and rolled my eyes. There was a fuzzy noise coming from the speakers, but still nothing shown on the monitor changed. I opened the front door and looked in front of me. There was nothing there. I shook my head and turned to walk back in, but something on the floor caught my eye. I looked down on the floor and was shocked by what I saw. A basket lay on the floor with a baby rapped in a pink blanket.

My mouth dropped. It was crying loudly and had a bright red face. Judging by the pink blanket, it was a girl and I could only guess whose she was. I backed away from the door and baby slightly. There was something about babies that I didn't like.

I stared at the red faced baby in the pink blanket in horror. How was this kid going to be brought up in this house? What if she wasn't Murdoc's and they got the wrong address, because, let's face it; you would have to be pretty pissed to think that Murdoc was good looking and decide to sleep with him.

I bent down slowly and stood on my knees. There was a white piece of paper tucked in the blanket. I picked it out and read it. I know I was being nosey, but I did need to know whose the baby was.

It read:

_Murdoc, this kid is yours, that's what you get for finding a condom under your bed  
Do what you want with her, she's your responsibility now, sucker  
Give her a stupid name, something like tomato  
She's a fucking nightmare, be warned_

And that was it. Just that. I shook my head at what I was reading. How could someone do that to her child?

I stood up and walked back into the building, leaving the baby in the door way.

"MURDOC!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, in anger and just trying to get my voice heard across Kong. "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE DOORWAY DUE TO YOUR CARELESSNESS!"

There were a few bangs and then a ding from the lift. Murdoc emerged from the lift wearing a pair of jeans – I know, I was shocked to. He rubbed his face and revealed bloodshot eyes. He had a very frustrated look on his face.

I breathed out a mocking laugh. "Looks like somefink under your bed didn' work." I walked past him and let him find out what was in the doorway for himself.

As I got to the lift and pushed the up button, I heard a scream/shout from Murdoc. I turned around and saw Murdoc holding the letter with shaking hands.

Who do you think he called for?

"RUSS! RUSS, GET YOUR FAT ARSE DOWN 'ERE!" He called.

I got into the lift once the doors opened and closed the doors, watching the image of a frantic Murdoc disappear.

* * *

I knocked on 2D's door.

"I's open." He murmured.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. 2D was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. I walked over and sat on the floor, cross legged.

2D rolled over and faced me, with his eyes open. "Mornin'." He mumbled.

I sighed. "An' what a mornin' it's been."

2D raised an eyebrow. "Wha' d'you mean?"

"Le's jus' say tha' you don' wanna ge' on Murdoc's bad side now tha' 'e's go' a cryin' tama'o to do tha' for you." I sarcastically smiled at 2D.

2D, being 2D, still had no idea what I was talking about. "Wha's a cryin' toma'o?"

I smiled evilly, "Le's go find ou', eh?"

* * *

There was a loud cry/shriek coming from the dining room. I held my head, that noise was inhuman.

"OH! SHUT UP YOU MAD BITCH!" Murdoc's shout did halt the crying for just over a second, until it started again. "SATAN SAVE ME!"

2D looked down at me. "Is the cryin' tamato in there?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

We slowly walked into the kitchen and noticed the difference in scene and noise. The crying had gotten louder, there were pans and bowls flying around the kitchen, Russel sprinting from one end of the room to the other, while Murdoc was sitting there holding the kid.

"Wha' are you lookin' for?" I asked, but my voice didn't make it over the crying.

"WHAT WAS THAT STACE?" shouted Russel, whipping the sweat building up on his forehead.

"I SAID, WHA' ARE YOU LOOKIN' FOR?" I shouted.

"A BOTTLE!" Russel shouted back.

"I'VE GO' ONE!" shouted 2D before running out of the room.

It got me a little curious why 2D claimed he had a bottle in his room.

"OH, FOR FUCK SAKE!" Murdoc moaned. "TAKE 'ER, WILL YOU STACE?"

I folded my arms. "No, if you're mature enough to 'ave sex wif some nex' tramp, then you're mature enough ta look afta a kid! In shor', you're no' aloud to 'ave sex! So, NO, I won' take your kid!"

Russel nodded. "Well said, Stacie."

I looked up at Russel. "I know, right?"

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" shouted Murdoc.

"NO, YOU'RE JUS' A FUCKIN' WANKER! FACE FACTS!" I shouted back.

"Hey, calm down an' help me tidy up a bit, yeah?" Russel put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off and started picking stuff up from the floor. 2D came running back into the room.

"I go' it." 2D held the bottle in the air.

Russel took it out of his hand and poured milk in it.

"Eh, don't you need baby formula' or something?" Murdoc shouted at Russel.

"Well, we don' 'ave any of tha' shi', Murdoc! In case you 'aven' noticed, we was all pre'y unprepared fo' this!" I shouted at him.

Russel put the bottle in the microwave.

Murdoc stood up, cradling the baby in his arms, a failed attempt at looking intimidating. "SHUT UP! YOU FRIGID SKET!"

This got me extremely angry. Call me whatever you want, but a sket, I am not. "D'YA KNOW WHAT? THA' KID IS THE ONLY FING KEEPIN' ME FROM KNOCKIN' THA' USELESS BLOCK OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!" I shouted back, leaving the room. If he wasn't holding that baby, I would have beaten the living daylight out of him, until he begged for me to stop.

* * *

I sat on 2D's bed with my arms crossed. I had slammed the door shut as soon as I entered. I wouldn't let 2D in, even though it was his room.

There was another knock on the door from 2D. "Please open the door, Stace. C'mon."

I stood up and unlocked the door. I then turned around and sat on 2D's bed in the same position. 2D came and sat down beside me.

"You can call me wha' you wan', bu' a ske', I am not." I told 2D, without looking at him.

2D put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I rapped my arms around him in response.

"I know you're no' a ske' or a slag or anyfink like tha'." 2D said.

I sniffed. "I mean, it's no' my faul'." I whispered. "I's no' like I as'ed fo' any of tha' shi' to 'appen ta me."

2D rubbed my back. "I know."

I sniffed again and sat up. "Still...this is prob'ly one of the only times we can take the piss out'a Muds." I stood up. "C'mon."

I pulled on 2D's arm and forced him to stand up.

* * *

We walked back into the kitchen to find a red faced Murdoc and a red faced wailing baby.

"Wha's wrong now?" I asked.

"THIS BRAT WON'T STOP! I DON'T THINK SHE EVEN WANTS THE MILK!" Murdoc shouted back.

"Why don' you give 'er some form of alcohol?" I half shouted.

Murdoc stood up without saying a word. He walked over to me and pulled the baby away from him and towards me. "If you're gonna make stupid commen's like that, you can take her!" he shouted.

I raised my hands up as a mock defence. "Oh no." I mocked and turned around to walk away.

"STACIE!" shouted Murdoc.

I slowly turned around. "What?"

"That means you can hold her for a while." He brought his head close to mine, looking quite scary (the baby didn't make a difference this time). "SEE HOW IT FEELS!" he screamed in my face.

I didn't react. "Fuck you." I said simply.

Murdoc forced the baby in my direction. "Just take her."

"No." I back away. "She's your kid. Tha's wha' you ge' fo' bein' so irresponsible."

The baby was still wailing, but not as loudly.

"Just hold 'er for five minutes." Murdoc pleaded as he pushed the baby towards me some more.

I back away again. "No Murdoc! I will not hold her!" I said, my voice raised.

2D spoke up. "I'll 'old 'er for ya Muds, 'cus Stacie don' wanna 'old 'er."

Murdoc's head snapped in 2D's direction. "Shut up, you prat! I don't want you droppin' her."

"Oh, so you do care for 'er." I mocked.

Murdoc looked back at me. "Just take the bloody baby!" He shouted.

"NO! I CAN' HOLD YOUR BABY!" I shouted and walked out of the room, again.

* * *

I stood in the toilets and splashed water on my face. I stared at myself in the mirror.

Why did a baby have to turn up at the door today, of all days?

* * *

-_FLASHBACK_-

I had my backpack on my back and was set to leave. I couldn't stay here anymore. When the lines cross over, that means it's time to go. I was standing at the bottom of the stairs thinking over what I was about to do. I had enough money to do me for a while; dealing is a well paid illegal and unofficial job.

I walked towards the dining room door. Through that I could see the living room television and coffee table. David had his shoes up on top of the coffee table and the television on.

I stepped away from the doorway and tippy toed slowly towards the doorway. The living room door was beside the front door. I would just have to open the front door and slip out silently, and then I would be free. I couldn't live with him anymore and I couldn't let anyone else live with him.

As I approached the living room door, I stopped in my tracks. David, who was just laughing at the television with his feet up a moment ago, stepped out in front of me.

I froze on the spot. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak and I couldn't think.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" he asked, looking at the backpack I was sporting on my shoulder.

My heart was beating so fast it could power up a race car.

He grabbed onto my shoulder roughly. "I asked you a question!" He shouted.

"I'M LEAVING!" I burst out with. I felt myself shaking.

David smiled. He stepped to the side and held his hand out in the direction of the door. "Be my guest." He said.

I stared up at him in awe. Had I been able to do that all this time? Would I have been able to just walk out and he would have done nothing about it? Did I put up with all the shit and nothing had stopped me from leaving.

I was just about advance towards the door, but David stepped in front of me and blocked the doorway.

"Too late." He said plainly.

He started to walk towards me as I backed away. I dropped my bag on the floor as I walked backwards.

David wasn't close to me, but was close enough to land a fist in my stomach. I bent over, holding my stomach, in pain. David punched my stomach again, as I backed into the wall.

The blows to my stomach kept on coming. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms. I bit my tongue, trying to find something more painful compared to the blows. I had my eyes closed tightly, trying to fight the pain.

I felt something unbelievably painful in my lower stomach, but it wasn't from a blow. It was inside my body, not outside.

I knew what had come from the blows. I should have just left as soon as he told me to. It was gone. The main reason for leaving. I couldn't let anyone know what I had found out that day. I couldn't let anyone know that the lines did cross over. I couldn't let any know that I was pregnant with some psycho's baby and then lost it the same day.

-_END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

_

I wiped a tear that had fallen. I turned around and leaned on the sinks.

2D came into the bathroom. He opened his arms out and I walked into them. I hid my face in his shoulder. I let more tears pour out from my eyes. 2D rubbed my back.

"Wha's wrong Stace?" 2D asked.

I sniffed and cried out loud.

"Is it somefink ta do wif Murdoc?" he asked.

I sniffed again and pulled away from him. "No." I sighed out. "It's jus' the whole baby fing." I wiped the tears away and turned around.

"Really?" asked 2D.

I stared at him in the mirror. He was looking down at the floor.

"It's jus', Murdoc does always ge' his way." 2D half whispered.

I turned around to face him. I shook my head and hugged him. "Wha'eva you're finkin', jus' 'memba tha' I fink Murdoc's repulsin'."

I let go of 2D. He smiled and kissed me.

"So, why was you cryin'?" 2D questioned.

"I told you, I jus' 'ave this fing wif babies tha' I don' like. Nofink ta worry 'bout." I hugged him again, hoping he wouldn't ask the same question or realise that it wasn't just a 'thing with babies'.

2D sighed. "Okay."

2D was about to turn around to walk away, but I hugged him tightly just before he turned around fully.

"Stace, are you sure you're okay?" 2D asked, he hadn't hugged me back.

I nodded in his chest. "Jus', hold me." I whispered.

And he did. He hugged me tightly. "I was 'bou' ta do tha' anyway."

* * *

Ugh! I cannot think of a better ending to the bloody chapter! This is so irritating. Who liked the chapter? Not me personally, but I needed something to show how Stacie feels about babies for future chapters...Whoops, did I let something slip? I don't think so, ignore that bit.

Please review, it will really make my day. I have been ill all week and I have been working on this for ages and kept on changing it. It's so frustrating!

If you don't review, you will catch my flew. I'll sneeze on you.


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, I didn't mean to abandon you, please don't hate me, I still love you all. I really don't know why I didn't update. Don't worry, I don't have a serious case of writers block, 'cus I know exactly where I want this thing to go. I just don't think I was bothered, I guess. Sorry.  
Erm...yeah...read on ...

* * *

The baby had been keeping everyone up. Murdoc's shouting didn't help either. His shouting did stop the baby for a while at first, but then she seemed to just ignore him. 2D came to my room in the middle of the night complaining that he couldn't sleep, but it made no difference. The noise still kept us both up.

"Did you go in there?" I asked, my head lying on 2D's shoulder.

"Are you mad? I wouldn' dare." 2D breathed out a laugh.

There was a knock on the door.

I sat up. "Come in." I shouted.

The door slowly opened, revealing a very tired looking Noodle. She was rubbing her eye with the ball of her palm. She wore her Power Puff Girl night dress and fluffy pink slippers.

"Wha's wrong, Noodle-luv?" 2D asked.

I got out of bed and crouched down in front of Noodle.

"Noodle no sleep. Murdoc-sama baby keep Noodle awake." Noodle moaned.

"Aw, is Russel awake as well?" I asked, wondering why she was here because she would presumably go to Russel in this situation.

Noodle shook her head. "Noodle go to Russel-sama, but he sleep."

"Oh, righ'." I mumbled, wondering how Russel could sleep through _that! _

"How could 'e sleep frough tha' noise?" 2D asked, now standing beside me.

I stood up straight and shrugged. "Dunno." I turned and looked at the bed. "Well, my room mus' be the quie'es' since its furthes' away from the Winne, you can try an' sleep 'ere Noodle."

Noodle smiled, ran and jumped into my bed.

I looked up at 2D. "I'm gonna go see why this fing ain' stopped cryin'." I walked out the door.

* * *

The baby's cries got louder as I got closer to the Winnebago. I banged hard on the door.

"MURDOC!" I shouted.

The door suddenly opened. Murdoc stood inside with a jacket on and bloodshot eyes. He barged past me. I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

"Where are you goin'?" I asked, shocked.

"Where does it look like?" he shook my hand off his jacket. "I can' look after that thing in there, it's killing me!"

He turned around and started walking.

"MURDOC!" I shouted after him. "YOU CAN' JUS' LEAVE 'ER! SHE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILI'Y!"

"Not anymore." Was what Murdoc tossed over his shoulder. "Why d'you think I didn't bother namin' her? Besides, I'm no' jus' leavin' 'er, she's with you now."

I slowly turned to face the door of the Winnebago, the source of the noise. I slowly walked into it and looked at the baby.

She was lying on the bed, in the basket. Her small hands were reaching out, but not grabbing onto anything.

As I got closer to the basket, I could see the red face and the tears streaming down the baby's face. I bit my bottom lip and moved closer to the baby. I felt so much sympathy for her. She was not going to be loved here – well, not by Murdoc anyway – and her mother certainly wouldn't dare look at her again.

I slowly reached into the basket and lifted the baby up. She was so light! She wore a pale pink baby-grow, which Murdoc and Russel went out and bought – well, Russel bought; Murdoc just stood outside every shop and smoked a fag. I rubbed the baby's back and slowly shushed her.

To me surprise, she was getting quieter. Then she started to hiccup. I lay the baby down on Murdoc's bed and picked up a bottle of baby formula. It felt warm enough, so I sat back down on the bed.

I picked the baby up, cradling her head in my arm. She was still hiccupping as I gave her the bottle. She drank the formula quickly, obviously giving away the fact that Murdoc hadn't fed her yet.

Her eyes were slowly closing, but opened again after another hiccup. I looked into her brown, almost black eyes as they were gradually closing. They resembled Murdoc's one dark eye. It was a relief that she didn't have that olive green complexion; instead she had a pale, pasty skin tone. She had a small nose and pale pink lips. She looked somewhat familiar, but not a Murdoc kind of familiar, someone else, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Her eyes finally closed fully and stayed closed. I lifted her up and put her in her basket, covering her with the pink blanket which was already in there. I picked up the basket and a dummy from the bag full of baby stuff. I put the dummy in the basket, carrying the baby to the door and out of the Winnebago.

* * *

I opened my bedroom door to find Russel, Noodle and 2D on my bed. 2D and Russel were sitting on the bed while Noodle was lying down, seemingly asleep.

"You go' it to sleep." 2D whispered. He got up and walked over to me. He looked inside the basket, at the baby.

I sighed. "An' it would be bes' ta keep it tha' way." I held the basket up, gesturing to 2D to take it.

He took the basket and placed it on my bed carefully, making sure the baby didn't wake.

"Where'd Muds go?" Russel whispered, careful not to wake either the baby or Noodle.

I shrugged my shoulders. "When I go' to the Winne, the prick was on 'is way ou'."

"We need to have a serious talk with that man, get some sense into his thick head." Russel mumbled.

I nodded. "She'd be bes' in care." I whispered my thoughts out loud.

2D put his arm over my shoulder. "You and the baby can stay in my room, we'll leave Noodle 'ere so tha' she won' stir if the baby wakes up an' then we can give Murdoc the kid when 'e ge's back." 2D whispered.

I looked up at 2D. "D'you know, tha' was a smar' suggestion. Where are all a'[of] these ideas comin' from?" I whispered back.

2D shrugged. "Dunno, they jus' come to me... I fink..." 2D trailed off, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Awrigh', don' 'ur'[hurt] yourself." I breathed out a laugh.

Russel and 2D chuckled.

"So, I'll go back to my room." Russel said, getting up off the bed.

I nodded and moved out the way for Russel to get out of the room. Russel walked out of the room, but reappeared in the doorway a few seconds later, "oh, and if your awake when Murdoc brings his drunk ass back, you know where to find me." With that, Russel left once again for his room.

I turned to 2D. "Ge' the baby." I turned around before he could say anything else and left the room, heading for his room.

* * *

I had my arms wrapped around 2D, while we both sat on his bed.

"Why don' you li'e babies?" 2D asked, breaking the not at all awkward silence.

"Tha' was a bi' ou' of the blue, don' you fink?" I let go of him and lay down.

2D turned around and lay beside me. "No' really, there's been a baby 'ere all day, so the question wasn' exac'ly ou' of the blue."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, bu' it was nice an' quie'." I mumbled.

2D planted a kiss on my lips. "Bu' you've been actin' really weird aroun' the baby, li'e, you can' loo' at 'er prop'ly." 2D wrapped a piece of my hair around his finger.

I sighed. "I _can_ look a' it prop'ly." I whispered.

2D gave me one of those that-isn't-the-point looks.

I gave 2D a kiss on the lips and looked up at the ceiling. "Jus' leave it." I breathed out.

He sighed. "Wha's wrong, Stace?"

I sat up. "It's jus' the whole baby fing. I jus' feel weird aroun' them."

2D sighed and sat up as well. "Tha's wha' you told me before." He put his arm over my shoulder and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don' make me tell you." I whispered.

2D kissed the top of my head. "Please Stace." He whispered.

I sniffed. "Well, you can' tell anyone. I mean... Orianna doesn' even know."

"I won', I promise." 2D whispered back.

I sniffed again. "When I was livin' wif David, I told you 'e abused an' raped me an' stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well, after a while, li'e a year or somefink, I was 'bou' ta leave." I lay down on the bed and 2D did the same. "'Cus somefink 'appened. An'... David caugh' me." I sniffed.

2D once again kissed the top of my head.

"An' then 'e star'ed 'ittin'[hitting] me... like...proper beatin' me. Then the reason I was leavin' was gone. 'Cus I wan'ed ta leave after wha' 'appened. I didn' know where I was gonna go, bu' I 'ad enough money ta look afta myself fo' a while. Bu' David's punches to my stomach were too much fo' me to take."

2D rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Wha' d'you mean?" he whispered.

I sniffed again. "I was pregnan', 2D."

2D then grabbed me and hugged me tightly, not letting go. "I'm sorry, Stace, I 'ad no idea." He mumbled.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I hugged him back.

* * *

Well, this was finished at 01:17, while I was listening to Paramore :)) awesome band :)  
I Think this seemed a bit rushed, but I really don't know why :L  
Anyways, you know what you need to do. Just tap that button below and leave a review my darlings.


	14. Chapter 12

I woke up to no sound at all the next morning. 2D was breathing on the back of my neck and had his arms rapped around my stomach, while I was holding them. I sighed to myself. I had told 2D almost everything, and what I said last night was the first time I had told anyone, not even Orianna. It felt good to let stuff out and tell someone. In school, they suggested I saw a councilor, but it wouldn't be the same as telling a friend, councilors are just nosey people who think they know what's best for you. The councilor would try and get into my business, get into my head. Ask me why I self harmed, why I thought it was good for me. He had no idea what I thought about it, and when I wouldn't tell him, he acted all sweet and told him everything I tell him was for my own good…Threw a chair at him.

I slowly moved 2D's arms off me and got out of bed. This either woke him, or he was already awake, because he.

"You okay?" he asked. His voice startled me because I had no idea he was even awake.

I turned around to face him. I rubbed my hand on my face and sighed tiredly. "mornin'," I breathed out, still rubbing my face, "yeah, you?"

He got out of bed and came over to me, rapping me in a hug. "If you are, then so am I." he kissed my neck.

I sighed into his shoulder. He was so warm. I wanted to jus stay like that for a while long, maybe even forever, but I heard a hiccup, then a baby's cry. I pulled myself off 2D and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm'a go take her ta Murdoc." I said, turning around and walking to the basket which the baby was in.

"D'you fink he's back ye'?" 2D asked, still standing in the same place as he was before.

I shrugged. "If 'e isn' then 'e won't wanna come back." I stated.

2D breathed out a laugh.

I picked up the baby in the basket and walked out the door, to the Winnebago. I knocked on the door loudly, causing the baby to cry even more. No answer. I bagged on the door, with my foot as well as my fist.

"MURDOC! GE' THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I FUCKIN' COME IN THERE!" I shouted.

This time I heard a crash and the shuffling of feet. Then the door suddenly opened, revealing Murdoc with blood shot eyes and bruises on his face. "what!" he snapped.

I shook my head and shoved the baby basket at him. "Feed 'er, make sure the bo'le's warm."

I knew he wouldn't take the basket from me if I still had my hand on it, but I wasn't sure if he would still not take it if I let you. I took the risk and let go of the basket. Thankfully he took it and slammed the door shut. I knew that there was some small part of him who wanted his daughter's safety, even if he didn't want to show it.

* * *

I lay in 2D's arms again. His arms were once again wrapped around my stomach and he was slowly breathing on my neck. We lay like that for a while. Then 2D broke the peaceful silence.

"What d'you fink we should do with the baby?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "She can' stay 'ere and grow up not being sure whether 'er father loves 'er or no'. Ye', the idea of pu'in' 'er into care feels even worse." I sighed. I'd hate if she had to go up for adoption. Not knowing who here real parents were. Not knowing if she'd ever see them again. I let a tear fall from my eyes.

"I' all depen's on Murdoc then." 2D said.

Jus then, the doorbell sound could be heard. I would have got out of bed to get the door, but 2D's grip on me grew a little but tighter.

"Russell will ge' it. Don' go." He said, sighing.

I smiled to myself. I liked the thought of someone wanting me to stay with them, not wanting me to leave. I nodded and turned around, still smiling. "I'm still 'ere."

2D smiled and pecked my nose. I giggled a bit. Then he kissed my lips, slowly and softly, like he was unsure if he was allowed, but he should know he was, he kisses me all the time anyway. My hands tangle themselves in his soft hair while in bit on his lip. His hands were doing the same, except in my hair. I pushed my body closer to his and he took one hand out from my hair and pushed at the small on my back, pushing me even closer to him.

The doorbell rang again.

I ignored it and gently fisted my hands, tugging on 2D's hair as I did so. 2D pushed himself closer to me, moaning into my mouth as I felt his hips press against mine. I felt a bulge and suddenly felt uncomfortable. I slowly broke the kiss and sat up, turning away from 2D. I suddenly felt guilty. I don't know why. I knew that he wouldn't do what he wanted to do, but the way I just stopped made me feel bad. 2D crawled over to me.

"I-I know wha' you wan'." I slowly looked up at him. "I-"

"An' I know wha' you _don't _wan'." 2D smiled at me warmly. "I wouldn' do somefink li'e tha' ta you Stace, only if you was ready, which I know you aren'." He shook his head. "I can' 'elp it if you make me 'ard, bu' tha' doesn' mean I'm gonna do it." He was still warmly smiling.

The doorbell rang again as I was about to speak. I sighed and gave up on the subject. "I don' fink Russel's gonna ge' that." I said, standing up. "I'll be back, don' worry." I smiled at him and walked out his bedroom door.

I opened the front door and stood in shock at the person I saw standing in front of me. She had long bleach blond with darker blond roots coming through, taller than me, with brown eyes. She wore light blue skinny jeans, light pink tank top and denim jacket, with light pink heels. She had heavy mascara on her eyelashes; her heavy foundation covered over her freckles and made her skin look darker than her hair colour.

I stared at her for a good few second until I realized I had been staring too long. I looked away from her to register who was standing at the door. Then she gasped.

"Stacie?" she asked in confusion, her eyes wide.

I nodded, still shocked. "R-Rebecca?"

* * *

_Flashback_

We walked down to the back of the alley. Rebecca kept turning behind her to make sure that no one was following, looking very paranoid, and, not going to lie, so was I. If David caught me doing what I was about to do I would surely be dead. He would murder me. And this isn't me overreacting, it is possible.

I felt a sudden feeling of doubt about what I was about to do. I stopped and grabbed Rebecca. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Rebecca sighed. "Wha're you so afraid off? You are such a paranoid person. You need ta loosen up and have some fun. You go all depressed when you drink, so you're gonna try this. Jus' don' make it obvious when you get 'ome." She shrugged my hand off her arm and grabbed mine, pulling me further into the alley.

She took a cigarette and lighter out of her pocket and lighted it, inhaling the smoke. After a few drags, she passed it onto me. I stared at it in disgust, deciding whether or not to inhale it.

Rebecca sighed heavily. "Either take it, or don't, but you made me come all the way out her, so you're still gonna have ta smoke a few joints."

I sighed. "Fine." I made an attempt at inhaling the cigarette, and failed terribly. I coughed like mad and Rebecca jus stood there laughing. I stood there staring at her, with an embarrassed but humored look on my face, trying to hide the fact that I was smiling.

Once she had finished her laughing fit, she told me to take another drag and try not to cough. After a few tries I finally did it without coughing, it was pretty hard though.

She then took out a roll up from her pocket, it look a bit thicker than the cigarette that I had just finished off. She brought it too her lips and sparked up the lighter, lighting the end of the joint with the flame. She inhaled deeply and then slowly breathed out the smoke. She handed the joint over to me. I slowly took it, deciding against it but at the same time, wanting to try. On slowly brought it to my lips and inhaled the joint. It was a lot harsher on my throat than the cigarette, but I didn't cough. I slowly breathed out the smoke. I didn't feel any different. I looked over to Becca.

She rolled her eyes. "Carry on." She giggled. She then took another joint from her pocket and lit it for herself.

I took another drag from the joint, inhaling more this time. Rebecca started to giggle more. I looked at her confused. She jus carried on and wouldn't stop. I shook my head in amusement and inhaled again. This time, I felt it go straight to my head. I suddenly felt light headed. I looked over at Becca again, who was holding her knees for support, still giggling. I began to lightly giggle, trying to hold it in. She then leaned forward and fell face first. This made me burst into laughter. I tried to help her up by grabbing her hand, but I was laughing too hard and she yanked me down anyway. We both sat on the ground laughing.

This feeling was good. I suddenly didn't care about what was wrong with my life. Everything seemed funny now. Everything seemed to be okay. I was enjoying the effects of drugs….

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Rebecca!" I said, louder and happier, as I snapped out of my trance. I opened my arms wide, waiting for a hug.

She smiled with her mouth wipe open and hugged me.

We pulled away.

"I 'aven't seen you since school!" She stated, still smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn' bother stayin' for sixth form or go college. Where'd you go? I never see you round anymore."

"Moved in wif my brother down in London. Wen' Brookland college. Jus' came back down 'ere for some stuff." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I smiled. I hadn't seen this girl in so long. She wasn't my best friend in school; we would just hang out together. She would always be up for getting drunk or something whenever I called.

"what you doin' 'ere anyway?" she asked.

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say. "um….long story. What're _you_ doin' 'ere?" I breathed out a laugh, hinting that I was joking if she took it to offence.

She smiled. "Long story."

I giggled. "Fair 'nough." I turned around, hearing movement. I turned back to Rebecca. "d'you wanna come in? Find whoever you're lookin' for?"

She nodded. "Yeah, please. Is Murdoc in?" she said, peering behind me.

I nodded. "Yeah. He should 'ave 'is 'ands full though…" I trailed off.

I nodded and stepped in. "Why's'at, then?" she asked.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it, deciding what to say. "I'll…I'll let you find that one out." I turned around and brought her to the Winnebago.

I lightly knocked the metal door of the Winnebago because I didn't hear any crying, presuming the baby was asleep.

The door opened and Murdoc stood there looking at me with angry eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but then his eyes took notice of Rebecca. His expression changed to smug, yet still angry. "Wondered when I'd see your face again." he said.

I turned to Rebecca, who had a worried look on her face, she was staring at Murdoc.

I turned back to face Murdoc.

"Come to get out baby back,'ave we?" he asked smugly.

* * *

OH EM GEE IM BACK BABY! XD

Soz I took to update :L was it like...4 months? shit soz guys :L and I gave you a shit chapter. You can all have cookies to make up for it :D tbh I dont know why I didnt update :L I do have A LOT of coursework and shiz so thats probly it :L and I'm on fb most of the time... soweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Anyways, review please, you can say how much youve missed me XD and tell me how bad this chapter was :L I dont know when I'll update again :L but I dont think it'll be any time sooooooonnnnn :L soz guys, I do love you, but i dont wanna be working in McDonalds for the rest of my life with no friends :L so yeah, REVIEW PLEASE :D 3 x


	15. Chapter 13

**My love for all of you down below ;)**

I turned to look at Rebecca again, anger and disappointment shown on my face. When we were in school, she wasn't a slut. I knew that. She made out that she was, she would flirt with everyone and talk about sex with them. She would suddenly burst out with conversations about vibrators and other stuff related to sex, but she told me that she's only ever had sex with one person and he was her current boyfriend.

She had obviously changed. And she was now selfish.

I sighed. "Long story indeed." I turned around and walked into 2D's room.

I leaned on the door, my forehead pressed against it.

"You awrigh'?" I almost forgot 2D was there, his voice, for the second time that day, startled me.

I just shook my head, still on the door.

I heard him walk towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I turned around and hugged him back.

"Hhhhmmmm." I breathed into his shoulder. "You're so warm." I mumbled.

2D chuckled. "That's 'cause you're cold."

I moved back a bit, looking up at him, our arms still wrapped around each other, "That's 'cause I'm always cold." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled again and pecked my nose with a quick kiss.

I stood on my tippy-toes to try and get level with him, no such luck. The man was way too tall for me. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level and kissed him. He tightened his grip around my waist as I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

The door opened without a knock. I pulled away from 2D and turned around to see who it was.

It was Murdoc. He looked angry. "We're not giving the kid to that bitch." He stated, grabbing my arm and pulling toward his Winnebago.

I walked in, seeing Rebecca standing there, her arms crossed across her chest. I glanced at her briefly from behind my fringe, I could barely look at her.

"I'm keepin' the kid." She stated, her eyes darting between me and Murdoc.

I shook my head, looking up at her. "Why?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

She swallowed. "Because I realized what I'd done after I did it. I was drunk when I brought her here and wrote the letter. I didn't mean any of it." She said, attempting to form tears.

I crossed my arms. "You dumped your kid on him?" I crossed my arms and looked at her. How could she do something like that!

"That doesn't matter! I was drunk!" she cried out, she never was good at acting.

"Well then you're not fit enough to be a mother!" I shouted back.

She turned sour. Her face scrunched up. "Nice boyfriend you've got there?" she nodded her head towards 2D.

I frowned, half worried.

"He is your boyfriend right? Or is he just someone you found and you wanted your way with him?" she took a step closer.

My jaw dropped, and I did look hurt. How could she say that? WHY would she say that? I shook my head. "He's no-"

"Because that's what you would do, init?" she shuffled from left to right. "When we were 'kids'." She finger quoted kids.

How dare she. I was nothing like that and she knew it. I jerked forward, about to hit her, but I felt 2D's arm grab my wrist, so I stopped moving. "I WAS NOFINK LIKE THAT!"  
She let out a sarcastic "Ha". "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN! I COULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT YOU DID ANYTHING WHEN YOU WERE HIGHAND DRUNK! AND YOU'D BELIEVE ME!" she shouted at me, half screeching.

I'd had it. I pushed myself forward, 2D grabbed my stomach while Murdoc grabbed my wrists. "YOU DIRTY SKANK!" I shouted, almost in tears. How could she say that? Was that actually true? Did she constantly lie to me? "I would never do anyfink like that." I said from behind clenched teeth.

"How's that going for you anyway? Do you still get your weekly fix? A bit of weed here, the odd cocaine stiff there." She'd stopped shouting and just sounded patronizing. "STILL GITTIN IT!"

"YOU FILTHY SLUT! AFTER ALL THEM TIMES I HAD TO LIE FOR YOU! TELL ORIANNA THAT YOU WEREN'T AS BAD AS SHE THOUGHT! GET YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND BACK TOGETHER MILLIONS OF TIMES, THEN HAVE YOU FUCK IT UP AGAIN! I WOULD GET IN TROUBLE FOR YOU AND YOU COULDN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! NOFINKS FUCKIN' CHANGED, HAS IT!" I started kicking and screaming, wanting to get out of the guys' grips, but it couldn't.

Rebecca carried on shouting back at me, but I just blocked all her words out and focused on breaking free to deck her. I could hear the baby screeching.

"2D, GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Murdoc shouted, shutting the baby and Rebecca up, but a second later, the baby carried on.

2D picked me up from behind, holding my waist and hoisting me up from the ground. Murdoc had let go of me and went to care for the baby.

2D took me out of the Winnebago and into his room, throwing me on the bed and running to shut the door. I curled up on the bed and began to cry. I felt 2D's hand on my shoulder, but I flinched, shouting. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" and cried harder. 2D sat cross legged on the floor in silence.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably ten minutes, I silently wept and 2D broke the silence. "You did drugs?" he asked almost silently.

I sat up and chewed on my bottom lip and stared at 2D, tears still in my eyes. I didn't want him or anyone to find that out. I turned away and nodded.

"And you smoked." 2D stated, sounding disappointed.

My head snapped in his direction. "I stopped as soon as _he_ stopped." I started crying again. I couldn't help myself, I just didn't want 2D finding this out, because I knew he'd be disappointed, which he was.

He got up off the floor and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Please don't be mad at me." I mumbled.

He pulled me away from him, holding me by my shoulders. His eyes were confused. "Why would I be mad at you?"

I looked down and my fiddling fingers. "For not telling you."

He pulled me back into a hug. "I could never be mad at you."

**OH. MY. LORD. I should be revising, but no. I realized that's it's been EXACTLY a year, so I was reading past reviews and saw how lovely they all were and how much you all are the nicest people ever and had to update. IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I REALLY DO! Ima give you all virtual brownies okay? How does that sound? Good? :D**

**I've gotten myself a pair of Gorillaz converse. They are beauties. It's the tops with the black and white drawings on it :D just thought I'd share that with y'all. **

**And apologies for having like no accents at all, I'm just in a rush to get my homework done :/ and I haven't read over this for the same reason, so there will most likely be many mistakes which I apologies for 3**

**ALSO CHECK OUT THESE YOUTUBE PAGES! .com/user/ZombiieeeeDD?feature=guide**

**.com/user/ZombieMinsteral?feature=watch**

**Guess whooooo? XD xx**


	16. Chapter 14

**JUST A QUICK NOTE! I haven't read over this. I just wanted to get it up ASAP because like, it's 2D's birthday an all ;) HAPPY BITHDAY 2D  
Second update ;)  
**

* * *

After long discussions about what to do with the baby, Rebecca leaving in a huff, Murdoc staying with a puff, and Russel calming the house down; they came to the decision of putting the baby into foster care. None of us could look after a child, the only child here was Noodle, and it she was pretty much in control of herself. Murdoc was all for the idea, saying that it would still have a better childhood than him, which gave everyone else a good reason to agree.

Two weeks later, and it's now the night of 2D's party. He didn't want much going on, only a few friends, a few drinks, and that would be it.

"Are you gonna wear a hat?" I asked, jumping up and down with excitement. I loved 2D's hats, they were all so cute on him, not to sound cheesy or anything, but they really did.

2D nodded. "I'm jus' no' sure which one. I 'ave so many, choosing one makes me think too much." He moaned, sitting on his bed, with a pair of dark grey, knee length shorts on, and mismatched socks pulled half way up his calves.

I sat on the bed next to him, feeling slightly hyper, and patted his head. "Is it hur'in' poor Stuart's li'le head?" I asked, pouting at him.

He crossed his arms and pouted like a child, nodding his head. "Uh huh."

"Would Stuart like Stacie to help him?" I asked, ever so patronisingly.

2D nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please!"

"Okay, but _only_ because it's your birthday." I stuck her tongue out at him.

The door to 2D's room swung open, and in the doorway stood Murdoc, a crate full of beer cans swung over his shoulder, being supported with his arm. "I got people to _transform_ the car park; they'll be here in about an hour. In the mean time we'll be stacking the booze in your room."

I gasped mockingly. "No mean names at the end of your sentence? Gone soft 'ave we, Murdoc?"

Murdoc replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm keeping all the nasty inside me for today. After all, it is the dullard's birthday." He chuckled.

"Why are you getting people to 'transform' the car park, Murdoc?" 2D asked, after a long pause of thought.

"Because it's the only place where we can fit all the people!" Murdoc said, readjusting the crate he was holding.

Another pause for thought. "But, all the people can fit in the lounge, can' they Stace?" he looked up at me, slightly confused.

I slowly nodded my head, wondering what Murdoc was up to.

"Faceache, you clearly didn't invite enough people! It's your _birthday_, you're _supposed _to have a party with lots of people!" Murdoc explained, struggling under the weight of the beer.

2D frowned as he thought. "So, how much…how much people should I 'ave invited?" he looked up at Murdoc, worried.

Another heavy sigh escaped from Murdoc. "Satan give me strength." He muttered, putting the beer down, which he should've done before. He looked at 2D. "Lots. But it's okay dents, I've got it _all_ covered." Murdoc said, turning around to leaving.

2D smiled. "Alrigh'. Fanks Murdoc!" he called, just as Murdoc closed the door. He then looked up at me, confused. "Why's 'e bein' so nice?"

"Because it's your birthday." I said, giggling and kissing him on the nose. "Now, let's find you a hat." I got up and started searching on the floor for a hat, there was bound to be a few under the piles of clothes. "Oh, and happy birthday." I looked up at him momentarily, until he smiled in response, before carrying on with my search.

* * *

The buzzing from the door could be heard from the building. I ran to the door and checked the camera, seeing Orianna.

"Took your sweet time, lazy bitch." I moaned, staring at her threw the monitor.

Her jaw dropped. "Bitch? Did you call _me_ a _bitch_?"

I opened the door. "I love you." I said, trying to look sincere, but failing miserably as my body shook from trying not to laugh.

"Uh huh, somehow I don't believe that." She said, dropping the bags she was holding and crossing her arms.

I jumped on her, giving her a hug. "I _really really_ do." I squeaked into her ear. I let go of her, "why'd you take so long?"

She sighed. "I had to find parking which took forever, since the car park is 'out of bounds', and then walk up the _massive_ hill." She threw her arms up in the air and dropped them. She picked up the bags and walked past me, saying, "so _excuse me_ if I'm a little late for your liking."

I giggled and followed her into my room.

"Yeah ima wear purple tights wif ma dress." I explained, smiling like an idiot.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, obviously not approving of my 'fashion sense'.

After getting dressed and stuff, Orianna made a comment about my footwear. "You're wearing converse? _Really?" _

I sighed and nodded. "Yes." And skipped down the corridor to Noodle's room, hoping she was feeling as hyper as me.

I knocked on her door and less than a second later she opened it, a huge grin plastered on her face. "STACIE-SAN!" she was wearing headphone helmet.

"NOODLE!" I shouted back. She jumped up onto me, giving me a hug and jumped back off.

She skipped down the hallway, almost bashing into Orianna, who was texting, not looking where she was going.

"Noodle got bored of you quickly." Orianna muttered, finishing off her text and putting her phone in her pocket.

I was stuck for words. "Yeah…well…I didn't try engaging her in a conversation." I stated, sticking my tongue out at my smug friend.

"Uh huh." She said, sarcastically.

"Why are you being mean to me?" I asked, crossing my arms and pouting like a child.

"Because I love you." She said, smiling and ruffling my hair. "Where's the birthday boy?"

I shrugged. I knew I left him in my room when I went to open the door for Orianna, but he wasn't there when I got back. His room was full of alcohol crates, so he wouldn't have tried to get in there without getting shouted at by Murdoc. Maybe he was in the kitchen? Or the living room? "Kitchen? Maybe?"

Orianna walked past me, into the lift.

* * *

Me, 2D, Russel and Orianna sat on a sofa which was placed in the car park. It looked super cool, there were strobe lighting, neon colours sofas, reflecting the UV lights. It looked like an upbeat club, filled with people 2D didn't actually know, and we were pretty sure Murdoc didn't know them all either.

We'd found 2D in Russel's room, playing a videogame, all dressed and ready. He looked so childish; he was like a kid waiting for his friends to arrive for his tenth birthday.

Murdoc came over to us, sitting on Orianna's lap, he was clearly drunk. "So, when's your sister arriving, luv?" he asked, taking a swig from his vodka bottle.

Orianna's face scrunched up at his presence. "I don't know, why do you ask?" she shoved Murdoc off her lap.

"I think you know why. Huhuhuh." His chuckle gave away his intentions.

"Uh, Murdoc, wh-who are all these people?" 2D's face held a confused expression. "I dunno 'alf of 'em?"

Murdoc waved 2D question off with a flick of his wrist. "Doesn't matter. It's a party, Dents. _Your _birthday party. Go and enjoy yourself!" Murdoc yelled, and stumbled into the crowd.

2D looked down at me, his arm around my shoulder. "Should we go enjoy ourselves?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean dancing? I don't dance." I got up and took 2D's hand. "I do need a drink though."

2D agreed, and placed his arm around my shoulders again. We walked to the bar, which Murdoc obviously insisted be put in, and ordered a few drinks. We saw Noodle talking to Damon Albarn, sitting on a sofa with a few people, and Noodle sitting with him, clutching onto his sleeve, obviously uncomfortable with the other people who she didn't know.

2D pulled me over with him to talk to them.

"2D-chan!" Noodle shouted, jumping off Damon and clutching 2D instead.

2D looked down at her, and patted her helmet. "Shall I get Russel to take you to bed?" he asked.

Noodle just nodded.

"Okay, in a minute yeah." He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, hugging him with her tired arms.

"2D! Happy birthday! You likin' your par'y?" Damon asked, standing up and attempting to give him a hug, but Noodle refused to let 2D's leg go.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. "Murdoc reorganised i'. 'Alf the people 'ere I don' even know!"

"Well, you should've expected that from Murdoc when you met him. Always wanting control." Damon chuckled. "I was never too keen on him when I met him in the first place."

2D sighed. "I don' even 'member mee'in' tha' tosser."

I pulled 2D's arm. "Okay now, don' ge' annoyed, the ligh's are cool!" I spoke with so much enthusiasm it was unreal.

2D smiled at me, and bent down to kiss my cheek. "I'm more in'erested in you though."

I smiled at his comment and said a quick hello to Damon – fangirl shyness, I hate it – and took Noodle to Russel, grabbing what I'm pretty sure was my drink from the bar, having 2D follow behind me.

* * *

I sat on 2D's lap on a sofa in the corner, my legs hanging on one side of him; my bottom was pretty much on the sofa beneath us. Saying I'd had a bit to drink was an understatement and saying 2D had a little bit more than me wouldn't be true either. He'd drunk about three times the amount I had, and was holding his drink pretty well. I was pretty sure no one was watching us getting off in the corner.

My hands were gripping his hair and neck, while 2D's hand was placed behind my neck, and the other rubbing my thigh slowly up and down. I nibbled on his lip several times, and in response he'd squeeze my thigh. I was feeling so much more comfortable around him, letting his hands slyly trial up and down my body.

The closer 2D's hands got, the more I felt my core heat up, and the more forceful I'd kissed him. The more I moaned at his touch, the closer he got. And that's pretty much all I could remember of that night.

**OKAY I'm hoping not too many bits stopped making sense. But I will fix any errors to this chapter, just give me a day XD  
UPDATED IT!  
Also, I'm gonna be writing another Gorillaz fic, but carry this one, so yeah, just thought I'd let you know XD but yeah, I LOVE YOU ALL! You should totally review this chapter, and like, tell me where you got confused :P BUT REVIEW PLEASE! 3 have a nice day/night 3**


End file.
